Silver Moon, Golden Sands
by Scarlet Moon
Summary: Everyone knows that Usagi will marry Mamoru in the future. And Chibi-Usa is their future daughter. But what if something happens to change Usagi’s mind about her love for Mamoru? Like her ‘True’ past.
1. Memories and Desicions

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Or Yami Yugi from Yugioh. Wish I did. *sigh*

Hello! Tis I again! XD Yes. I know I haven't Updated my other fics. Can we say. Fanfiction isn't What it used to be. My inspirations has been long gone since NC-17 was banned. Cuz all the Good writers disappeared. ;.; But it's almost Summer. And it'll be to hot to go out soon. That I will Have nothing else to do but Type! So I may be coming back! 

Anyways!

This is an Alternate Universe kind of thing! XD Isn't it always? Everyone knows that Usagi will marry Mamoru in the future. And Chibi-Usa is their future daughter. But what if something happens to change Usagi's mind about her love for Mamoru? Like her 'True' past. Of a Love that never came to be because something Horrible that had happened? And what of Chibi-Usa? Say? Isn't her eyes a bit Redder then usual? XD

Now on with the Ficcie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Silver Moon, Golden Sands

by Scarlet Moon

Lovers Good-byes ~~~

__

"No! You can't! You can't leave me alone! I love you! Bel! Bel please! There must be another way?!" A young beautiful woman was running after a tall, dark and lean man. Her long braided hairs waving like the wild Nile after a storm. Her blue eyes were looking deeply at a pair of crimson wine eyes. Looking down at her passionately. Full of love. Desires and future dreams that will never happen.

"My love. I have to. There is no other choice. I must protect Egypt. Even if it cost my Life. Please understand. You would do the same for the Moon. If the cases were switched."

"Oh Bel. I cannot picture my Life without you. Bel. I love you. I want to be with you, forever. Please. Let me help you. Let me be your sword of Light."

__

"No. Don't. Please don't. I can't bear to see you die. I won't have it. All I want is for you to be happy. Please. My Beloved Nirayl. Don't do this. You still have your kingdom to care for." 

"I don't care. Mother will be fine without me. I will die without you by my side anyway you look at it. Bel. I love no other but you. You captured my heart and soul. I belong to you. Forever."

"And I you, my Love. That's why you must live. For me. Seth! Take her away. Away from here. Now. Hurry before the Shadow's come!"

A tall man with cold blue eyes comes to his Lord. And takes the Lady away.

__

"No! Bel! Please! Don't Go! Don't leave me! Bel!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere at the park ~~~

"Where is that Girl! I swear if she is napping I'll Burn her!" Sailor Mars raged as she tried to dodge the yoma's attack.

All the sailor scouts, including the outer scouts were there. Fighting over one enemy. And having the worst luck in trying to destroy it. 

Mercury was trying to look for a weak spot, but couldn't find it.

Venus and Jupiter were doing a combo and it wasn't budging.

Uranus was slashing on and on but can't get close enough to cause damage.

Neptune was knocked out by being thrown to a tree.

Pluto was not there because she was still caring for the infant state Saturn.

Mars was setting sparks, almost setting the park on fire.

And Tuxedo Kamen was shielding Chibi-Usa who was knocked out.

"Rainbow Heart Ache!" Sailor Moon had just come to the scene. Finishing off the last of the yomas.

"Sorry I'm late. I was, er ahh." Sailor Moon sweatdropped. She didn't know how to explain the dream. It felt so real. That it left her crying. With her heart aching.

Tuxedo Kamen came up hiding a pink haired girl within the safety of his cape. "Where were you? You were supposed to be with her! How can you?! Our future daughter could have did and what were you doing? Napping?!" He was furious. He came just in time to save Chibi-Usa from the yoma's grasps. The child was out cold at the moment and sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Usagi gasp at his anger towards her. And felt scared at the sight. He never raised his voice at her before. Nor did he looked so tall and menacing. What did he mean, How could she? She was supposed to be spending the night with Him. Not her today. "What do you mean Me? She was supposed to be Spending the Night with You! Mamo-chan! The Real Question here. Is. Where Were YOU?!" She was upset. How dare he blame her for his responsibility. Sure she hated and envied the girl. Jealous because she had all his attention. But she never, ever, left her alone.

That caught him off guard. Silence. "You were still late! We contacted you 10 minutes ago!"

Is he changing the subject on her? Since when things go bad between her and him? They always talked it out. But now? It's like. He was millions of miles away. She looked at him with sad eyes. Then to her loyal scouts. Who were, at the moment. Hurt, tired, and a bit aggravated. And they were looking at her. Mad. Like this was all her fault. 

"Sailor moon. I'm sorry for this. But this has to be done. You aren't a good leader. Or a good example for Chibi-Usa. We all think you should step down as leader. And being a scout. Hand us over the wand and henshin broach. We will protect you. Your still our Princess." Sailor Venus replied.

"What the heck. If she can be revoked as a Princess. All would be fine. She's not strong or smart enough. Or have guts to be a Sailor Senshi. Not even good enough a princess material. Much less the future Queen." Mars retorted to herself. But Usagi heard her loud and clear.

Usagi looked down. Since the spore arrived. The enemies were stronger. And her friends were slowly drifting apart from her. And to make it worse. 4 new senshi had arrived. Proclaiming that they don't need the Moon to protect the Earth. They were the Senshi's of Earth. Sailor Geomancer, Aquamancer, Aeromancer and Pyromancer. And they protected the royal family of Earth. Meaning they were Mamoru's, no, Endymion's Earth Senshi's. Yes. Since they came, it was a heated battle between her Senshi and the Earth Senshi's Elemental Mages. She grew tired of their bickering of who is better. She was to tired to think right now. 

"Is that what you want? For me to step down?"

"Yes. That would be the wisest choice. You will only slow us down." Venus replied.

"Now we can Look better against the Earthen Senshi's without your goofups." Mars retorted.

"I agree with them Koneko. Your just not fighter material." Uranus put her word in.

A tear slipped from her eyes. Then looked to Mamoru. He looked different. So cold and distant. "How about you Mamoru? What do you think of it?"

"I think they are right. You are a hindrance lately. I can't always protect you all the time. Your a big girl now. You should be able to take care of yourself. Now I have you and Chibi-Usa to worry about. I can't take the stress. And college to. You need to grow up Usagi. And take responsibility." 

She was angry. Way beyond angry. A hindrance? Her? Since when? They can't even destroy a yoma without her powers! And who always save their asses when the battle heats up? Her! Who revived them? Her! It was Her! And they have a nerve to belittle her? How dare they?! She is the princess of the Moon! The messiah! The Future Queen of the Earth! Her anger showed. And she can hear a talkback about to come from Rei.

"As you wish. I will no longer be Sailor Moon. As far as I'm concerned. She died! Oh. And you can forget about my wand and broach. The belong to me, it is my birthright. And don't even come near me. Ever Again! Do you understand! I am No longer your Princess. From now on. You are No longer part of My Court!" She swiftly turned and walked home. Not a tear fell. For some reason. She knew this was coming. And was glad that it was all over. Now she can search. Her heart, mind, and soul was telling her to go out. To look. For what she didn't know. But she will find out soon. And the place that called for her. Was a city not to far away. A city called Domino.

A meeting atop a mountain ~~~

"She's finally found her true path." A deep green haired girl with the deepest bluest eyes. She wears a sailor fuku of emerald green crystals. Said to her partner besides her.

"Your going down? Back to the Human world?" Questioned a deep golden haired young woman with azure eyes. Whose sailor fuku gleamed a golden shine of citrine.

"Yes. The pharaoh will need some help. He is at a disadvantage right now. If Mother sent the attack now. He will perish. I cannot allow what happen then, happen again."

"She is waking to early. Why would that be?"

"I do not know. But maybe because of all the evils that had happen here on Earth may have awoken her. Evil brings Darkness, Darkness brings Chaos. It is a simple rule of Life."

"Will they be ready though?"

"It will be awhile before Mother is fully awaken. By then, they will have to train like they have never trained before. Besides. As the saying goes. ' Love will light the Light. Love will save this World. Love will light the Light.' Let us trust them, the princess love and light will save us all.

"Love? Oh yes. For ages those that fight for Love always conquered the unattainable. But some lost their lives in the process."

" . . . . It's becoming dawn now. We should go."

"Yes. Let's. The End is just beginning. Their greatest challenge is yet to come."

Musings in Domino ~~~

Yami Yugi was laying in his room, in his Aibou's soul room. Thinking of the dream he just had. 

"Who is that girl? In my dreams. The Moon? Is she from the Moon? Who is Bel? Me? Is that my name? She looked so sad. I wonder what became of her? After my sacrifice? I hated to see her cry. It hurt so much. It hurts even now. And I don't know her. Or what she means to me? My lover? Wife? Fiancee? Or girlfriend? She did......look so beautiful."

"Yami? Yami are you okay?" Yugi, his Light half of his soul had just knocked on his soul door.

"I'm fine Aibou. Just. Just dreaming."

"About that girl?"

"Yes."

"She was very beautiful."

"Yes. She was."

"Could she be someone important to you? Like your girlfriend or something?"

"I wish I new. I wish I knew Aibou. My heart has been feeling empty since I had that dream about her. It's as if I needed her. Needed to see her again. If she's alright."

Yugi smiled at his darker half. "Who knows Yami. Maybe you'll see her again? In the most unexpected of ways." With that. He left his darker half to his musings.

"That would be wonderful Aibou. I think she was my one and only love." Yami touched his heart as it ache to see that woman again.

__

"I will die without you by my side anyway you look at it. Bel. I love no other but you. You captured my heart and soul. I belong to you. Forever."

A tear escapes Yami's eyes. "Please. Don't die because of me." He whispered into the night. As sleep finally takes over. "Maybe we........will meet again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ouu. Whoa. It's a wonder what generic soda and sad music can do to ya, no?

Usagi is about to run away!

Yami is musing of lost love?

Mamoru gone cold?

Whose the new senshi? Guess we have to wait for the next chapter, eh?

Coming to FanFiction near you!

Chapter Two: The Pharaoh catches a White Rabbit.

Review Review Review! It brings me happiness and the drive to put up chappie two!


	2. Pharaoh catches himself a rabbit

****

Disclaimer: ;.; I don't own Sailor Moon. Or Yugioh. Some rich peeps in Japan do. Even if I won the lottery I still can't Buy IT! . Dern!

So there won't be no confusion later on. The Earthen Senshi consist of Sailor Earth. Which at the present time Isn't here yet. But the Earthen Elemental Senshi is. Sailor Geomancer, Aquamancer, Aeromancer, and Pyromancer. They protect the Earth and the Earthen Royal Family. Who is only Endymion at the moment. Pluto and Saturn **will **stay loyal to their Princess. As will the feline guardians. Oh. And this is an Alternate Universe. The timeline is somewhere within Sailor Moon R? Well now that's straighten out. ^~ If you want to share some ideas. Feel free to e-mail me. 

To Jason C: Don't worry. I'm not going to follow the typical route. It's something like you had offered. But a bit of change here and there. The point that I will stress is. Trust given once broken is hard to repair. ^~ Is that good enough an answer for you? And the ever going theme. Destiny and Faith isn't set in stone. Que sera sera. And I always believed Usagi is strong. She just don't want to show it because she loves her friends to dearly. But once in awhile. A gurl has got to do what a gurl has to do!

To Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: Your ideas sounds interesting. As far as Seto and Setsuna. ~~ Sorry. Can't do it. They are around 14 - 16 in this story. And our Kawaii Sets is in her 20 something or who knows how many Zeros there is! (As a woman girl female. We never Give our age now do we? XD)

And to my fans! Thank you for your Reviews! I appreciate it! And I will continue! Review and SM can do Wonders! (A coke and some pringles keeps an authoress awake! XD Or Hyper!)

Now on with the Ficcie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi's Decisions ~~~

Once Usagi got home that night. She had a meeting with her parents. She didn't dare think of running away. She just wasn't the kind to worry her parents so.

"Mom. Dad. I want to move out a bit. Say? Like Domino maybe? It's not that far from here. I want to. I want to find myself. My potential. And I can't do it here. I just can't. There is......to many things that ties me down. If I stayed here. Oh. Please don't think that I hate you or anything. I don't. Believe me. I just. I just have to do this. For myself. I'll go to school. Don't worry. Maybe. I may even turn out to be a good student after all. Please. Give me this chance. Dad?"

Ken had his arms folded and eyes closed. He was in deep thought. He always had plans to send her to a private school. To help with her grades. But now. His little bunny wanted to do it. On her own no less. He was happy. Yet sad also. He couldn't deny her, her wishes. As a father. He wanted her to be the best she can be. And if she thinks that staying her tied her down. So be it. A sacrifice is nothing compared to his daughters happiness. "All right Usagi. I approve of your decisions. And I am very proud of you. I will help you get settled there. A place to stay and your school. Just visit us every now and then. Okay?"

Usagi ran to her dad. Hugging him tightly. Tears falling. "Thank you daddy. I promise to make you proud. You'll see. I'll be what you always knew I can be."

"I know honey. I know. Just take it one at a time. Don't want my princess to get sick or hurt now."

Usagi giggled. "I promise dad." Now she looked at her mother. Who was already crying. "Mom?"

Ikuko dried her tears. Looking at her only daughter. "I'm alright honey. I'll be fine. I'll miss you though. But I trust in your judgment. I was. I just wasn't expecting you to go. So soon. But I am proud of you also."

Usagi hugged her mom as well. "I love you mom. It's just for two years. Two years will pass by quickly. Then we can have a big vacation when I come back?"

"Of course honey. The whole family." Ikuko hugged her baby girl. And that night they spent talking and laughing over old time.

Later that night. Usagi wrote a letter just for the Time Guardian.

__

Dear Sets,

I'm sorry but I can't stay here. Please don't go looking for me. This is something I have to do. I have to find myself. I had always felt something missing in my life. And now that I have that chance. I'm going out there. Into the world. At this moment in time. I have cut all my connection to my so called guardians. They have betrayed me. To a point that it will take them eternity to fix. And my Beloved Mamoru has hurt me the most. But I would like to believe that this is a good omen. And not look at the bad things. Instead I will look at the good thing. I believe there is something out there. Waiting for me. That would not judge me for what they see outside. But what's inside. 

Now to the reason why I'm writing to you. I know you will always be loyal to me. You and Hotaru. So I had to tell you before they tell you someone else does without myself to explain the truth. I have been having dreams. It felt so real. I think it's a time before the Silver Millennium I used to know. It was a place surrounded in golden sands. And ancient wonders. And there was a young man there. I felt a deep connection with him. I think he's calling me. Or I'm remembering something deep within me that wants to find out. Who knows. Maybe he is my 'true' love? But then. You may know this already. Of what is happening to me and Mamoru. We are drifting apart. I see that now. But I will no longer idly stand by and watch him ruin my future. I know there is more to me. I just need to find it. Please understand. Do not tell the others about my decisions. They will have to earn my trust now. And as far as for Mamoru and I. I do not know. I love him. But I don't think he returns that. It feels like a chore to him, a responsibility. I can't live with a man that does not love me. Don't you agree? Well anyways. I'll contact you to let you know I'm okay. Till we meet again. My dearest Guardian of Time. Wish your princess good luck.

With lots of love,

Usagi, Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium

Usagi dropped her pen and gently folded the paper and put it in an envelope. And started packing. Luckily Chibi-Usa will be gone for the weekend. No one will know where she went.

Morning in Domino, Kaiba Corp. ~~~

A lean young man, no boy sat on the black leather chair. Legs crossed. One arm resting on the arm rest. The other was holding his chin up on the other arm rest. Ice cold blue eyes. Staring at the petite boy in front of him.

"Yami. What are you doing in here?"

The petite slender boy elegantly walked crossed to office to sit on the chair in front of the CEO's desk. Crimson eyes looking down as if in deep thought or musings.

"Seto? Have you ever dreamed of your past?"

"What this now Yami? I don't have time for idle chatter of some past I don't remember about. Nor do I care of my past life with you in Egypt. That's the past. I live in the present and for the future."

Crimson eyes lifts up to look at the cold blue ones.

"I don't mean that. Just. I don't know. I thought you might remember something. That's all." He gets back up to leave. "Sorry to have bothered you."

The young CEO looked at the retreating form of his rival. Somehow he looks defeated. Not in a duel. But something that he couldn't remember and wanted so bad to. He let's out a deep sigh.

"Alright, alright. I have been having dreams. Of us and another girl. Blue eyes. Definitely not Egyptian. She always came when the moon was out. She seems to adore you to no end. And so did you. .............. I think her name was Nirayl? Illumination. That's what her name meant. It fits her. She lighted your world that's for sure." 

Seto Kaiba leaned back on the leather chair. Musing also. Of the dreams. The girl. He didn't think he loved her. No. Not at all. Just someone he wanted to protect. Like a little sister.

"Ah. I see. I to am having dreams. Of her. Well I should be going. I promised Yugi I'd help out in the shop."

Seto snorts. "I don't see why you take that job with Pegasus. You do own half of Industrial Illusions."

"My heart isn't to it right now. Maybe one day. When I have a reason to." And with that. The former pharaoh of Egypt left the young CEO.

Seto stares out the massive windows in his high tower office. "Why do I get this feeling we'll be seeing her this time around? And some unfinished business as well?" He looks up. "It going to rain soon. Mokuba's at practice. Better go pick him up before he gets drenched in the rain."

Rabbit on the bus ~~~

Usagi layed down the comfortable seat on the passenger bus to Domino. Her dad had given her some money to pay for rent for the next 3 months and will send in her furniture when she moves in. Her school records was being transferred to Domino High. She was going to find a part time job so she can have some money on her own. She wanted to start new. As her own person. Independent. And capable. She knew it won't be easy. But who said life was? A small smirk fell on her face. She felt, in a long time, she felt free. To do what she wanted. To be 'what' she wanted to be. Not what was expected of her. And she was going to relish in it. Every moment, every day of her life. Was going to be an adventure. She put on her head set on. Aaliyah was on. One of her favorite singers. She sang along with the verse.

__

[CHORUS] 

It's been too long and I'm lost without u 

What am I gonna do 

Said I been needin' you, wantin' you (Said I need you) 

Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you 

Is your heart still mine 

I wanna cry sometimes 

I miss you 

[VERSE 1] 

Off to college 

Yes you went away Straight from high school 

You up and left me 

We were close friends 

Also lovers 

Did everything 

For one another 

Now your gone and I'm lost without you here now 

But I know I gotta live and make it somehow 

Come back...to me 

Can you...hear me (Callin') 

Hear me...callin' (For you) 

For you...'Cuz it's 

[CHORUS] I

t's been too long and I'm lost without you 

What am I gonna do 

Said I been needin' you, wantin' you 

Wonderin' if your the same and who's been with you 

Is your heart still mine 

I wanna cry sometimes I

miss you 

[VERSE 2] 

Now I'm sittin' here 

Thinkin' 'bout you 

And the days we used to share 

It's drivin' me crazy 

I don't know what to do 

I'm just wonderin' if you still care 

I don't wanna let you know 

That it's killin' me 

I know you got another life you gotta concentrate baby 

Come back...to me 

Can you...hear me (Callin') 

Hear me...callin' (For you) 

For you...'Cuz it's 

[CHORUS 2x] 

It's been too long and I'm lost without you 

What am I gonna do 

Said I been needin' you, wantin' you 

Wonderin' if your the same and who's been with you 

Is your heart still mine 

I wanna cry sometimes 

I miss you 

[BRIDGE] 

I...can't...breathe...no...more 

Since you went away

I Don't really feel like talkin' 

Don't wanna hear you don't love me 

Baby do you understand me 

I can't do a thing without you 

[CHORUS 3x] 

It's been too long and I'm lost without you (Tell me what I'm gonna do) 

What am I gonna do 

Said I been needin' you, wantin' you 

Wonderin' if your the same and who's been with you 

Is your heart still mine 

I wanna cry sometimes 

I miss you 

Usagi turned off the player. Sighing deeply. That music touched her heart. It fitted her mood just now. She was wondering if that boy in her dreams is reborn just as she? Looking for her? If he is. Where is he? And most importantly. Do he love her? Still? She doesn't know if she does. But one thing is for sure. Her heart won't let her rest till she finds that young man in her dreams. Even just to know if he's okay. "Bel. I'll find you. I know your looking for me to." She touches her heart. Feeling the warmth her crystal is giving her. "I see. You are. Aren't you?" She smiles. A new drive set in her blood. She won't give until she finds him. Hours later. The bus comes to the stop. "At last. I'm here. Domino!" Usagi grabs her little belongings that she can carry. And went out to look for a place to stay for the night. "Alright! Here I come World!"

The Pharaoh catches himself a Rabbit ~~~

Yami was walking with his head in the clouds down the road. Not caring that it started to pour. He let his body take him back home as if on auto-pilot. Mind wondering, eyes glazed. Then he heard a loud voice. 

"Ah! I thought they said it won't rain!"

Then bam! Yami and the person he heard hit each other, falling to the wet grounds.

"Ouch! Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" 

It sounded like a girls voice. Yami smiled to himself. At the girls babbling of apologies.

"No. It's quite alright. I wasn't paying attention either." 

Like a gentleman he took his hands out to give her a helping hand. As he picked her up. Crimson red wine flashed against amazing azure blue eyes. Blue like the lapis lazuli. A spark passing though their hands. A familiarity. Could it be?

"Nirayl?"

"Bel?"

"It's really you?"

"Your real?"

"My princess of the moon?"

"My prince of the deserts?"

"It is!"

"Oh my god! I didn't expect to see you this soon! You are really real!"

They stared at each other. Mesmerized. Taking in everything. Scent, feel, aura, the whole being. Until they both let out a breath.

"Let's get out of the rain." Yami said.

"Yes. Promised dad I would get myself sick so easily." Usagi chirped in.

Yami smiled. She did illuminate. He can feel her light shining so brightly. Like the moon in the dark skies. He took her to a burger shop nearby. "Hungry princess?"

"Yes! Oh. Usagi. No. Serenity would be fine." Yes. She wanted to start anew. As a 'true' princess. For her prince. Her heart hasn't stop beating so fast since their little encounter. He was handsome. So different from Mamoru. Though handsome. This one, before her had that mystery and darkness that made one look twice.

"Hmm. Pretty name. My name is Yami. Nice to meet you, at last. Serenity." Yami gave her his arms to guide her in.

Usagi giggled. She felt so. Like she should be. A young woman. She loved the way he made her feel. Just being near him. It was amazing. What being near to someone can do to you. Like young love. Or is that love at first sight? But that won't count would it?

He bought them their meal and sat by the window. He watched her ate happily. Like she hasn't eatten in days.

Usagi looked at him. Embarrassed. "Umm. Had a long trip with bad food?"

Yami just smiled at her. "Don't worry about me. Go on. Want some more fries?"

"Oh no. It's okay. I'm on a diet."

"You are? You look fine the way you do already."

Usagi wanted to say awwww that was the nicest things anyone ever said to her about her eating habits. But she kept that to herself.

"Bel? I mean Yami. Do you remember much of the past?"

"Sadly. No I don't. I don't remember much about my past. I've been sealed away in the Darkness for 5 millennia. But I do get bits and pieces of dreams lately. And they're all about you." He smiled at her. "I'm really glad to have found you. I was so worried. Wanting to know what you did after I....."

"Your sacrifice to save your kingdom. I don't know. I just started remembering to."

Yami just gazed at her beauty. Saying nothing. He was content just to have her near.

Usagi noticed this to. And couldn't help but blush. "Is there something on my face Yami?"

"Your beautiful." Was his simple answer.

This cause Usagi to blush even more. "Thank you."

"Do you live here? Usagi?"

"Yes. I just moved in today. I was about to look for a place to stay right now until I can find an apartment."

"Oh. Oh! I think I know where you can stay for awhile." Yami smiled. 'Won't Seto be surprised. I don't think he'll mind her staying over. Seeing he has all those empty rooms!'

"Really! That's cool! Oh. Look the rain has stopped Yami."

He looks out. "It has. I'll show you to the place."

"Thank you Yami."

Soon they are walking down the parks. Talking and laughing over anything. He talked about his dueling. Even about his Aibou. And that he is just a spirit of the past living in the soul of his reincarnation.

"So you two haven't. Umm. What's the word? Merged yet?"

"No."

"Wonder why?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe it has to do with you not remembering?"

"Could be."

"I feel so sorry for you. I wish I could help you. Wait! Maybe I can!"

"What do you mean Serenity?"

She smiled at him. "Do you trust me? Bel?"

He looks at her. Feeling that warm fuzzing feeling. Filling deep inside him. "Yes. Yes I do."

She takes our her hands out to him. And he takes it. Her free hand on her chest. "Please. Mother. Help us remember. Remember out past." 

A bright white light envelops them. And they are no longer in the park. But out in the deep space. Hovering between Moon and Earth.

"Whoa. Never done that before." Usagi exclaimed surprised.

"How did you do this? Magic?"

"I am of the Moon." She smiled at him. 

Then another flash of whit light. And standing before them. Was another copy of Serenity. But this one had pale lavender hair. And blue eyes like Serenity. Upon her brow. A golden crescent moon facing up. Then another bright light. Yami turned to see Serenity changed into a royal gown. Also with the golden crescent moon upon her forehead. He looked at himself. Surprised. He was wearing the ancient pharaoh's costume. 

"S-Serenity? W-What is going on?"

"Bel. I want you to meet my mother. Mother. This is Bel."

Yami looked at the lady in front of him. She resembled a goddess of the moon. A fairy. So beautiful and fair. "Hello."

"Welcome. Young Pharaoh. I see you finally found my daughter after 5,000 years of sleep."

Yami was shocked. She knew? "You. You know?"

"Yes young pharaoh. I do. I remember all. About how my daughter killed herself after seeing you being sealed away."

Yami had tears falling down his eyes. "She...She killed herself?"

"Yes. She couldn't bear being without you. Let me show you. Of that time. Of both your past. 5,000 years ago. When the Silver Millennia was still young. And Earth used to be filled with magical creatures of lore. And an evil so great. That a brave king gave up his life to protect his people."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that's it for now. I promise to update hopefully by Saturday or Sunday. No later then Monday. The next chapter is quite long. 

Is it to rushed? The love scenes don't come wayyy later. Remember. They Just met! And they got 2 more years of high school! Let the Love Bloom the old fashion way! Yeah!

Chapter 3: Memories awaken. The senshi's loss. And Pluto is not the kind of person you don't want to be near when she's Mad! And what's this? XD Can't tell youuu!

Now Review! ^~ 


	3. Another side of Pluto

****

Disclaimer: ~~ Still don't own them. Nope Sailor Moon and Yami Yugi isn't mine. Anything else not from the Anime and Manga is Mines though!

Elemental mages of Earth: (Not even bother with last names. It's not like I really need them, no?)

Sailor Geomancer - Rhea, uses Earth elements as her power. (Earthquakes and Rock)

Sailor Pyromancer - Rikku, uses Fire elements as her power. (Volcanoes and Magmas)

Sailor Aeromancer - Aeris - uses Wind elements as her powers. (Typhoon and Hurricanes)

Sailor Aquamancer - Yuna - uses Water elements as her powers. (Tsunamis and Waterspouts)

****

Last Chapter: "Yes. She couldn't bear being without you. Let me show you. Of that time. Of both your past. 5,000 years ago. When the Silver Millennia was still young. And Earth used to be filled with magical creatures of lore. And an evil so great. That a brave king gave up his life to protect his people."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Memories Awaken and the Sacrifice ~~~

The space around them glowed a bright silver white. Until it dissipated. To show golden sands. Pyramids in their youth. Standing tall and proud towards the sky. The Nile river flowing the liquid of life. Still pure and unpolluted. And in the horizon. A great golden kingdom of the pharaoh. The tall palaces looking like a lighthouse from a distance. Wild animals of the desert scurrying on the hot desert sand for a cool place to hide till sun set. Lush greenery to only be found by the river banks and random plots of lands as oasis. People were all wearing white light linen cloth to stay cool from the hot blaring sun. Carrying baskets in their heads to sell their merchandise or trade at the markets. Women are washing their cloths at the local wash spots. Men carrying on with their trades. Children playing out in the hot sun like it was nothing. 

A young woman, finely gowned in a loose-pleated linen robe, threadings pale golden to offset the paleness of her limbs, hesitated outside a decoratively pillared balcony. She fingered her bracelets nervously, letting one hand stray to the gem-accoutered gold torque which bound her plaited hair, and gained courage for entering the room. The room felt ancient, full of relics old and new. Faience tiling depicting gods and battles of past ages lined the walls and ceiling. Lapis-lazuli figurines decorated a water-hewn sandstone table, papyri scrolls and tomes stacked neatly into piles around them. "Bel? Bel are you here?"

"I'm here fair princess." A man, also finely robed, perched on a bench at a table, carefully sculpting a waxen figure of some god with the sharpened tip of a reed, allowing his visitor to wait. And to wonder. The woman coughed to get his attention. And the man chuckled. "Have you escaped your duties again princess?"

The young woman pouted. And sat right next to him. "I did no such thing. I just wanted to be with you. That's all. Is my presence a bother?"

He looked at her with his crimson wine colored eyes. "You are never a bother to me. Never think that. You are always welcome to my home." He smiled at her as he kissed her forehead bearing the markings of the moon on her brow.

She giggled, then worry comes across her face. "Bel. I have heard of news about your world. Of a growing shadow roaming the deserts not to far from here. Bel. I'm worried. My heart tells me something is going to happen. And that you are in the middle of it. Please. Tell me what is wrong here? What are you keeping from me?"

He touches her cheeks and sighs. "I can't keep no secrets from you can I?"

She lets her cheeks lay on his warm hands, smelling of fresh earth and wax. "No. Our hearts are tied. What you feel I feel. Your joy, pain, fear are mines as well. That is our bond Bel. You are my life-mate. So tell me. What is it that is troubling you?"

He takes her hands to his, wrapping them between his hands. "A war. Between this world and that of the Shadows. Someone has open a portal from here to the Shadow World. And it's creatures are loose upon my lands. All for power. Greed has caused all this trouble you see and feel. And there is nothing my people can do to stop it........"

Her face frowns. Fearing what he is trying to keep from her. "Bel. How do you plan to stop this?"

He kisses her hand. "I must seal it my love. Seal the Shadows from this world."

Her eyes widen. "No! You can't mean. A Sacrifice?! No you can't Bel! Please you can't! There has to be another way to fight this evil! Bel you can't leave me. I love you. I need you. I can't live without you. We are suppose to be married when you turn 18! You can't!"

Tears falls from his eyes. Seeing the pain he has caused to his beloved. "But I must. Or this world will fall to Shadows." Then he places a hand on her lips knowing what she will say. "No. You must, no will stay on the moon. I can't see you get hurt. I love you to much to let you die here."

"How do you expect me to live without you?" She let's her head fall to his chest, crying on his tunic. "I rather die by your side then be alone. Do you know how much you mean to me? There is no man in this world that can compare to you. That I can truly love with my whole being. Bel. You mean the world to me. You are my heart and my soul. Without you I will be nothing but a shell."

He hugs her close to him. Cradling her in his arms. "Shhh my love. Love can last an eternity. If I die. Know that I love you with all my heart. And that one day. You will see. I will find you. We will be together. We will be happy. I promise. So please my love. You have to let me go."

"No! Never! I am going with you!" She hugs him tighter.

A flash of dark purple mist and lights fills the room. And two women appears before them. One in her 20's the other in her teens with black hair and dark purple tints to it. The green haired, maroon eyed woman bowed.

"Princess. We have come to bring you home."

"I am not leaving! How did you know I was here?" Then she looked at her love. "You didn't. You sent a message to my mother didn't you?

He bows his head sorrowfully. "I had to. Please understand. I cannot bear to see, to see you get hurt here."

The teenager spoke up next. "Please princess. The Queen needs a word with you."

She holds on to him tightly. "No. I don't want to go. Bel. Don't let them take me. Please. Why won't you let me stay with you."

"Because I want you to live. A full happy life." He unfastens her grip on her, and the two ladies takes their princess. "Be happy my love." And as they fade. He speaks to the empty air. "Until we meet again. My moon princess."

The scenery changes. A familiar one. The one that they dreamt of over and over again. Oh him heading off, telling his high priest Seth to take her to safety. Then of him fighting gallantly against an impossible number of creatures and sorcerers. Him and his priest that bears the millennium items. In the end. With his final sacrifice. He had sealed the shadows away. Along with his soul. Locked away in the puzzle he wears around his neck. That laid scattered in the sands. It was Seth that found the puzzle. And had ordered it to be buried in the Kings Valley. Within his tomb.

The scenery changed again. This time of the princess taking her life away as she felt the thread that binds them together fade. Praying upon the crystal that she will be reborn again to find her one true love.

The images fade like a mist clearing. The two are left crying. Remembering how strong their love was for each other. Of all the times they spent together under the light of the moon.

Serenity looked at her now found love. _"And promise me my love, when we are reborn, that we will be together again."_

Yami holding her close. _"Envelope me in your arms, and tell me you love only me." _Looks deep in her eyes. "_For I love no one else but you."_

Serenity. "I remember. Our promise of love. On the day you proposed to me. I wrote you that poem."

Yami looks warmly at her. "And I pledge my undying love for you. That I will love you always until the day I die, and there after."

They finally let their lips meet. And a passionate loving kiss shared among two lovers. There they once again pledge their love. For they finally found each other at last.

Serenity looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Mother."

"Your welcome my daughter. I'm glad you finally found your one true love."

Then it dawned to Serenity. "But Mother? What of Endymion?"

"Whose Endymion?" Yami questioned? Fearing she was already betrothed or something.

Serenity looked up at her love. "He was in one of my past. We were supposed to be engaged the day I died on the moon. Some 1,000 years ago." She looks at the pains in his eyes. "Worry not my love. My love for him isn't as the one I share with you. It was more......a crush I guess. It took me 1,000 years to figure that out." Now she looked at her mother. "Mother. You know of Bel then. Whey didn't you tell me?"

Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter. "Because love. Bel was still sealed up then. And I wanted you to be happy at that life time. But as far as for Endymion of the present. I think you already made your decisions. And I give you my blessing my sweet daughter. And Bel. Ah. No. Yami. Take care of my daughter. And enjoy this lifetime together. And most of all. Love is the strongest power that nothing can break. Use that. You will need it soon." With that message. She faded from view. As Yami bows in respect of the past queen.

Pluto and the Queen ~~~

"I can't believe this! They ran off our princess! And for what? Pride!" Setsuna was pacing back and forth in the living room. Leaving the toddler Hotoru to follow her movement back and forth with her little head as she sits on the matted floor. "Not only that. The princess has put a block on herself. I can't sense her anywhere! How can I protect her if I don't know where she is? Or if she is okay or not? She could be in danger and I'm pacing back and forth like a mad woman!" Hotaru frowned as she watched the pacing woman before her. She has never seen her this mad before. The scouts must really have done it this time to make the Time Guardian fume like an active volcano.

"Coo?" Hotaru said, if you call that talking. She was only a year old in her present form.

The time guardian stopped mid-paced, to look at the infant. "Oh Hotaru. Our princess have ran away. And I don't know where she is. Or if she is okay or not. I can't believe they did this to our princess. The one we sworn to protect. Not only that. There is a big drift in the time stream. The future is changing. Drastically. At this rate. Crystal Tokyo will be gone." She flops of the couch. "I have no doubt the prince has something to do with this!" Then she gets back up from the chair. Mad, angry, frustrated, and for the first time, clueless of what to do. "Argh. That's it. If you can't flow. You might as well blow! And blow I shall! Come Hotaru. We are going on a nice little ride."

Just as she was about to leave with Hotaru in her buggy. The past queen appeared before the time guardian. With a smile on her face.

"My, my. It seems it is possible to get you angry." The queen chuckled.

Setsuna was agape when her queen appeared out all of a sudden. She begins to stutter. "Q-Queen Serenity?"

The astral image of the queen nodded. "Yes Puu. It is I. And don't worry about my daughter. She is fine. And in good hands."

"Thank god. Where is she?" 

"That. I cannot tell you. She wanted to leave on her own. And when she is ready. She will return. Let her be Puu. Let her free so she can spread her wings and fly."

"Your highness. But. There is a disturbance in the time flow. The future has change. The princess must return to the Terran prince. Or Crystal Tokyo will not come."

"Ah. Is that what you are worried about Puu? Come now. Haven't I told you before. That the future is what you make of it. That destiny will run it's own course. And that faith is fickle? My child. The future isn't set in stone. It has many versions, good and bad. So Crystal Tokyo might not become reality. But maybe something even better might occur. Who knows. It's up to Serenity now. And I trust her judgment. Let her take her own future in her hands. To mold and grow."

Setsuna bowed her head. "Ever wise my queen. But what of Small Lady? She will not be born. And she's the chosen one."

"Puu. She bears the mark of the moon. Not of Earth."

Setsuna looked at her queen confused. "Pardon? I do not understand."

"She is Serenity's daughter. No matter who the father is. She will be born to Serenity. Regardless if it isn't with the terran prince."

"Ohhh." Setsuna smiles. "Ohhhh." Her smile broadens. "Ohhhhh!"

The queen chuckles at her former senshi. "Now, Now. I can see little horns forming."

Setsuna smiles. "But my queen. It helps to keep my halo afloat."

Both chuckles at this comment. And with a few words the queen fades away. Back to the place where the dead dwells. In the beautiful Elysian fields.

Setsuna looks at Hotaru with an evil smirk on her face. "I say we do a little show for the others? Let them know the folly of their ways? Eh, Hotaru? Now is a good time to learn about loyalty and faithfulness. And while were at it. We need to pick up small lady. Don't want the prince to get a big head do we? Just because she exists now don't mean it's his child." And did the smile broaden in Setsuna's face. She was going to have a fun time. "I to can be a rebel. I'm not all goody goody you know" She winks at Hotaru and off they go to the Cherry Hill Temple.

A mad Pluto is a Scary Pluto or is that a pissed off Saturn is a Scary Saturn?~~~

In the temple, the inner scouts and the elemental scouts of earth are having another arguments on whose better.

The Earth Senshi saying this is their planet and that they don't need outside help.

The Inner Senshi saying that they are the protector of the this galaxy and everyone in it.

And back and forth and back and forth they argue. It even got bad as they the Earth Senshi dissed the princess of the moon and on how weak she is. Then pointing out all her bad sides. Even Rei, behind the scenes, agrees with that part. And that their prince deserves a better capable wife than that prissy. 

They inners tried a come back on that one, but couldn't find one. Not even one good point to their princess. 

//~~ Now that is pathetic. And Who may I ask Revived your asses when you died, Repeatedly?//

Then it was silent.

Mamoru was busy studying for his anatomy test.

Chibi-Usa was frusterated. She couldn't find Usagi this morning. And Ikuko and Ken won't say anything about her whereabouts. And the scouts saying that she is probably pigging out somewhere. It didn't feel right without Usagi around. When she was here, the air around her was always happy and cheery. Now all she feels are hatred and jealousy. Over the most silliest of things. So what? Why can't they protect Earth together? It's the only Living planet available. It's like these Earthen scouts think that they were like virus and needed to be eliminated. Not only that. Mamoru hasn't been spending time with Usagi. It felt like there was a great ridge between them. At this rate. She feared for her future. If there is a future to return to. But she remembered something her mother used to say. Every night. That she was a child of the Moon and not of Earth. She didn't get it now. But now she wonders? Wasn't her mother happy with her father? 

Just then. Setsuna arrived.

"Puu! Hotaur-chan!" Chibi-Usa ran up to her favorite senshis. And her best friend as long as she can remember. 

One of the Earthen Senshi. The one of fire exclaimed. "About time. Your late."

Setsuna glared at her, you can see sparks forming in her hands. Then she looked down at Chibi-Usa. "I've come to pick you up Small Lady."

"Why? Are we going somewhere Puu?"

Setsuna looked at all the senshi. Inner and Earthen. "Yes. Seems all of them there has chased the princess away. So I came for you Small Lady."

"Chased away? Usagi? What do you mean Puu?" Chibi-Usa clinged to Puu's legs. Fearing for her future mother. "Is she okay?"

"Yes Small Lady. She is okay. Unfortunately, These scouts here is not." And at that moment. There now stands Sailor Pluto. And.

The Senshi of Death and Destruction. With that smirk on her face as if she is ready to kill for play.

Pluto moved Small Lady aside. Whispering to her ears. "Don't worry Small Lady. As long as your mother lives. So do you. No matter what happens." she winks at the puzzled Small Lady.

The inners were pasted to their spots. The outers were confused in the change in Sets and Hotaru. The Earthen don't seem to get it.

Pluto speaks. "Let me clear it for you. No princess. Means no Crystal Tokyo. The princess is the one that made Crystal Tokyo possible not the prince of Earth. I have seen the future. And there is no longer a Crystal Tokyo standing." She let's that absorbed.

Mamoru actually put his book down to stare at the Time Senshi agape. "No Crystal Tokyo?"

"Yes prince. There is no Crystal Tokyo. Therefore. No Neo King Endymion. You have pushed the princess to far. You will now and forever. Remain just a prince of Earth." Pluto smiled inwardly. Even back then the alliance really didn't think Earth was ready for peace because of the terran pride. The reason why it was brought up was because the prince has manage to catch their princess eyes.

Saturn smirked. "Aww. Did your bubble burst? You thought that you can hurt the princess repeatedly and expect her to just take it? Because Destiny says you belong together? Well terran prince. Let me tell you something. The late queen used to quote. The future is what you make of it. And that faith is fickle. And that destiny will run it's own course. Her destiny, not yours. You see. The future is not set in stone. The princess doesn't need to follow what is laid out to her because she saw the future."

Mamoru stands up facing the two senshi. "I don't know what your talking about. But me and Usako belongs together. Since 1,000 years ago. Even until now! There will be a Crystal Tokyo. Usako will come back to me. Once her phase runs off. You'll see. And everything will be back to normal."

//O.o Confident isn't he? XD Haa! I see your true colors shining througghhh!//

Pluto just stared at him. Saturn wanted to beat him to a pulp for even implying her princess as an object.

Mamoru repeated his verbal assault. "Besides she has a responsibility to Small Lady. She has to come back to me for her to be born!"

Pluto just sighed and shook her head. "Listen. And listen very well prince Endymion. Small Lady is a Child of the Moon. Not of Earth."

He stands there. Confused.

Saturn rolls her eyes. Mentally telling Pluto not to tell him. That it would be funnier that he finds out the hard way. Pluto giggled at the thought and told her. 'Ouu. I love that. I can't wait to see the look on his face' Saturn giggled back. A playful glint in her eyes as she points her glaive at the Earthen Senshi's.

"You four. I do not appreciate how you downsize our princess. You think your better then anyone don't you?" Saturn snorts unladylike. "You terrans never change. You just fail to see the bigger picture. That's why the Moon never took the Earth into the Alliance. She has seen what might happen if there is an Earthling among the courts. War. Never ending war for no apparent reason. History explains itself well don't you think?"

There were angry murmurs between the for Earth Senshi and in a flash they had changed into their senshi uniform. Unlike the sailor fuku of the inner and outer senshi. They had like a dress like armor on with helmets. Sure enough in their anger they dashed towards the two outer senshi.

Pluto just laughed as she just waved her hands. And they are now glued, no plastered flat to the ground. Like gravity had took a liking to them. "Is that all you can do? Such brave words for a sapling." She directly insulted them. And boy does she feel good about it. She would take their powers away easily as it was her right to, just because they failed the one true mission of a true sailor scout. To live and protect the heir of the universe. And that was Usagi. "I would take your powers away for defiling the scouts name and their true mission. Seems you all. All of you have forgotten what the missions is. But I cannot do that at this moment. So. Now you will have to live with the fact that you. Yes all of you. Caused the Fall of Crystal Tokyo. Even I do not know what will happen now. It all lays in the hand of our princess. Thank the gods that Saturn is in good mood. Or she would have had to use her ultimate attack on you. And we do not want that. Now do we?"

All the senshi. Inners, Uranus, Neptune, and the Earthen remained in their places. They all know what Saturn is capable of. And what Pluto can do if she wanted to. They either die. Or become ordinary powerless humans.

Pluto turned to pick up Small Lady and smiled. "We will protect you princess. Where they had fail, we shall be there for you." A misty purple mist surround Pluto and Saturn. And they fade mysteriously as they had appeared. Leaving the rest agape. At what had happened. And what they had caused. The future had change just because of one little mistake.

Once in the safety of their homes. Saturn grumbled. "Why didn't you let me play? Even a little? I promised I wouldn't hurt them. Much."

Pluto rolled her eyes at her young charge. "And face Serenity's wrath? No thank you. Only you and I know what she is capable of if she does decide to show her true self."

Saturn shivered. "Brrr. Now I remember. At the time of Chaos."

"Yes. At the time of Chaos. I rather not relive that again."

"It will come to pass. Evil never dies you know."

"I know. But I hope our princess returns soon. I don't think they can take Him on their own."

Chibi-Usa made herself noticed and demanded to know what was going on because she was way beyond lost. And worried about her mother.

So their day was spent explaining. Not that it helped Chibi-Usa. But she trusted her mother. She trusted Usagi. Because her heart was so big, she just can't do no wrong. But what about her? And Mamoru? Will she still be born? They keep saying she's a child of the moon. But her little mind still can't grasp the true meaning of it.

Never wake Seto when he's napping ~~~

In the Kaiba household Seto was taking a quick nap on the sofa as Mokuba did his homework on the coffee table.

There was a knock at the door. And Mokuba answered it. "Yami? What are you doing here? And whose that? Your girlfriend?" He smiled at that. Yami? The silent one? With a girl? And a pretty one at that!

"Is your brother here? I have a surprise for him." Yami was grinning. Wickedly.

"Uhh. Yeah. But I don't like that smile." 

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad. I promise." Yami chirped in unusually happy.

"Uhuh. Okay. He's napping right now. In the living room."

Yami's smirked widen. "Ohh. This will be great. Like the good old days in Egypt." 

Serenity giggled. "Now Yami. Behave. You know he hated tricks then. I doubt he does now either."

"Aww. Please?" Yami pouted his best puppy look he copied from his Aibou.

Serenity just stares at him and laughs. "Just don't come to me if he comes after you. He runs fast when mad."

Mokuba wondered how she knew that. But shrugged it off and show them to the living room where his big brother was sleeping soundly.

Yami, prowling on all four. Looking like a panther on the prowl with his all black leather.

Serenity had forgotten how sexy he was. And now that they had invented black leather she thought herself mad for falling for Mamoru. He would never, ever in his life time wear what Yami is wearing right now. Buckles and all.

Yami purred in Seto's ears. His warm breath falling on the young teens face. Talking in the most erotic and sensual voice. "Sseeetttoooo. Wakkeee uppp." Seto flinched a bit. And Serenity was shivering with just his voice. "Setoooo. Can you" Yami purrs again, deep from his thoat. "Unbuckle meeee." Now that woke the teen up with a gasp. 

Seto looks at Yami who put on his most innocent smile if that was ever possible. "Yami! What are you doing here! And why did you wake me up!" 

"Chill Seto. Your red like a tomato!" Yami started to laugh.

"I'm going to strangle when I get you!" Seto goes in for the dive but Yami gracefully moved out of his way. To only fall at the feet of a young woman. With pale legs? He looks up. Turning redder by every inch he went up. 'Smooth pale white legs.' He admired to himself.

Yami coughed. "Um. Seto. I don't appreciate that 'look' on my fiancee."

Seto blinks. "Fiancee! Since when?!" He gets up to see this woman. Shock apparent on his face. And he starts to stutter. "N-N-N"

Serenity finished for him. "Nirayl? Yes that was me 5,000 years ago Seth."

"Your real! I mean really really real! Wait a minute. Yami! You you! Argh! Come here!" The chase is on around and around the living room.

Serenity just sat in the middle talking with Mokuba.

"So you know them from the past then?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes I did."

"Were they always like this?"

"If you mean competitive, joke pranksters, and plain nuts? Yes."

"Big Brother? A prankster? I still can't believe it."

"Trust me. He was. I think I punched him in the nose once."

Mokuba coughed. "Whaaa!"

"Well it was his fault really. He put something in my dress. Still don't know what it was. It was wiggly."

Mokuba face fault at that comment. 'My bro a hentai? Never thought it possible.'

Seto stopped chasing Yami around. "Why are you here anyways? Yami?"

"Well Seto. Since you have a lot of empty rooms here. I was wondering if you can let Serenity. That's Nirayl's present name stay over until she finds a place to stay."

And so they explain her situation. And some reminiscing. Seto agreed to let her stay and that she didn't need to pay. After the begging and puppy looks of both Yami and Mokuba together got to unnerving for him he gave up and allowed her to stay for the remaining of the school year. Which got him a hug from Serenity and him turning beet red again. Yami and Mokuba were snickering in the sidelines then whistled innocently when he looked at them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's that! I was going to make Pluto Hurt them with a Tag Team combo with Saturn. But I thought. Why not later when Serenity comes back!

O.o Mamoru seems Confident of his future don't he? Well! That's about to blow in the wind like the tumble weeds!

Yes! I'm sorry! But Chibi-Usa is staying. Just thought I do something different?

Next chapter: Seto's teaches cooking? Yami teaching her school work? Usagi decides to learn? Whoa! Is it going to rain or what? And the scouts gets the kicking of their life!


	4. A new improved Usagi and Senshis Ass Who...

****

Disclaimer: ~~ This is so HeartBreaking to do don'cha know. ~~ Nope. Don't Own it. Sailor Moon not mine. Yugioh not mine either. ;.; Own my Own is sung by Whitney Houston (BACK in the Day Music.) If we hold on is sung by Diana Ross, Rember The Land Before Time? It's one of the theme songs!

Note: ^^;; Heh Heh. Can we say I was having a Major Writer's Block? Or is that inspiration has gone dry? But I'm back! ^^ (For now?)

Mikhail Shakti - green haired girl - true name Nailah - Sailor Earth, Guardian of Osiris 

Israfil Shahar - golden haired girl -true name Nuriel - Sailor Sun, Guardian of Ra

****

On with the Ficcie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stormy Oceans ~~~

CRASH! BAM!

"I cannot believe this!" Crash!

"Michi! That was almost my head!"

"Ohhh sorry I missed! Now stand still so I can hit it right!" Bam!

"Ahh! Michi! That vase cost a lot of money!"

"Your worried about a stupid vase!" Crash! "After what you did, I should be worried about my life right about now!" Thud!

"Ouch, Ouch Michi!"

"Don't Michi me, you, you, you traitor! Because of what you did our precious Koneko is gone!" 

Vases, decors, and other house ornaments is sent hurling towards the poor scout of the air.

Setsuna and the young Hotaru who is now around the age of 5 because of her wakening to Sailor Saturn, watches agape as the scout of the ocean is intending to maul the other.

"Wow. I didn't know mama Michiru had that in her."

Setsuna sweat-drops. "Remind me to never make her mad."

[O.o Well the ocean is never constant now is it. So it's possible for Neptune-chan to snap. But Brrr. Don't want to be in the receiving end!]

Hotaru with her eyes wide continues to watch as Michiru starts throwing a suitcase and clothes towards Haruka. "Oh my, she's really pissed off."

"Hotaru! Where did you learn such words?"

"Umm papa Haruka?"

Setsuna could only watch what is now to happen.

Michiru, red in the face and eyes narrowed. "Out! I want you to leave! And never come back until Koneko is safely back! And for your sakes! In the name of Neptune! She had better be well and alive or your very being is at stake!"

"Can't we just talk this out? Please Michi?"

"NO! You didn't talk with Koneko when you kicked her out did you? No! You didn't bother to ask why she was late did you? No! And your supposed to be her most trusted and loyal scout! Argh! I can't believe you! They! All of you chased our princess away!"

In the end. Haruka was forced out by Michiru who turned into Sailor Neptune to make her point out. The famous 'Do it or else your regret it' stance.

Once Haruka was gone. Michiru broke down in tears. Like the ocean she represents. She can be very terrifying and calm, and when she cries, she cries from her heart. "I..I can't believe they did this to our princess. Our light. Our love. How could the betray her like that? How dare they down size our princess. She..she who would give her life up just so we could live and be happy. She who brought us together with her love. Don't they see? How she is our Light? Our Beloved? How can they do this? She is like an addiction. I can't live without her light, her love, her warmth, even her smile brightens the heavens. Oh dear gods. How our princess must be hurting. She probably thinks we betrayed her. How can they, why did they? Don't they know how fragile her heart is?"

Setsuna hugged Michi from one side, and Hotaru on the other end.

"Oh Michiru." Setsuna cooed to her. "I do not know, how they can be so cruel to our princess. Even I was mad when I learned what happened."

"Mama Michiru. Please don't cry. Our princess would be saddened if she found out. Don't worry. Our princess will return. And when she does."

"When she does." Setsuna finished what Hotaru is about to say. "We must be there for her. For we are the only ones loyal to her. She will need our strength. Our devotion. For her. We must be strong."

Michiru glanced toward Setsuna. "You know something don't you. Please tell me. I must know. Is she alright? Our princess? Don't she need us?"

Setsuna chuckled at Michiru's devotion for her princess. "She is alright. In fact. It's better then alright. Our princess finally found her callings. And from what her highness the queen has told me. Our princess has found her one true love. A love so old and strong that history is rewriting itself."

"Oh. But what of Small Lady. What would become of her if our Princess does not return to the Prince of Earth?"

Hotaru growled at just the name. "That conceited jerk does not deserve the infinite love our princess gives. Besides. Small Lady is a child of the moon. Not of the Earth. So. No matter who our princess marries in the end. Small Lady would be born. With a minor difference here and there, but the soul will still be Small Lady's."

Setsuna nods. "Yes. At first I wasn't so sure about that. But take a look for yourself." Setsuna waves her hand opening a portal to where she has kept Small Lady safe.

Within the void. Lays a lotus bud. Tightly closed but glowing a soft silver and gold light around it.

"What is a huge lotus bud doing in there?" Michiru asks.

"That my dear. Is Small Lady. I think. Well Hotaru and I think. That Small Lady is well. Evolving? To match to her future parents."

"Ohh." Is all Michiru can muster. And in awe of the soft warm light that the bud is radiating.

"So you see. Things will be alright. All that is left is to."

"Wait." Hotaru finished.

And wait they did. Until the day, their beloved princess returns.

On my Own ~~~

I'm wiser now   
I'm not the foolish girl you used to know   
So long ago   
I'm stronger now   
I've learned from my mistakes   
Which way to go   
And I should know   
I put myself aside to do it your way   
But now I need to do it all alone 

****

CHORUS 

I'm not afraid to try   
It on my own   
I don't care if I'm right   
Or wrong   
I'll live my life the way I feel   
No matter what   
I'll keep it real (you know)   
Time for me to do things   
On my own 

****

2ND VERSE   
It's over now   
I can't go back to living through your eyes   
Too many lies   
I've gotta be myself   
I know it won't be easy   
But I won't be someone else   
Anymore   
I never had a chance to do things my way   
So now it's time for me to take control 

****

CHORUS 

I'll start again, go back to one   
I'm runnin' things in my way   
Can't stop now, I've just begun   
Don't even think about it   
There ain't no way around it   
I'm taking names, the world is mine   
Yes, I'm gonna take my turn   
It's time for me to finally stand alone 

****

CHORUS OUT 

Thoughts ~~~

BBBRRRRIIINNNNGGG!

"Ack!" Thud. "Ouch!" Slam, Crash. "Aiyeee! I'm going to be late on my first day!" Looks at the clock. "Eh?! It's only 6:45? Why so early?" Sweatdrop. "Heh heh heh. I forgot. First impressions. First things firsts! Hot Shower!"

My first day of school and already I'm having a panic attack. But hey! 6:45! Seriously! 6:45! Me! Up! At 6:45! With the sun just starting to get up! Some how I feel great. Must be that tea Seto have me. What he called it? Chamomile? I'm not a tea drinker. But the way he made it tasted really good. Today is the day I'll be the real me. The princess to be, the future queen, someone worth respecting! Today. I'll be what I have been all along. The Lunar Princess. Princess Serenity II. No more disguises, no more goof ups, no more acts. I'm free to be what I was born to be. My body tingles with excitement. Strange. And I hated school with a passion. Oh well. Seto will be there. And so will my true love. Yes. My true love. My real love. From this day today. The future as I have known it is soon to change. There will be no Crystal Tokyo. That's something that would be if I were to be with Prince Endymion. Ah, enough about him. He had his chances. And he has failed me countless of times. Yami, my beloved Bel from 5,000 years ago. Had already won my heart at first glance. I feel like a nervous teenage girl when I'm around him. Silly me. I am a teenager. But. I don't know how to say it. I have never felt so, so alive. With Mamoru. There was no spark. When we go out he wouldn't hold me, kiss me, or tell me sweet nothings. Yami on the other hand. He does all those things. And never looks at my faults. He actually told me he like me for being myself. That I didn't need to change. Unfortunately. I am. Not to be someone else. But to be what I was born to be. For years I have avoided it. Because my so-called loyal friends never gave me the benefit of the doubt. How can I be better if you are constantly berating me? And when I do try my hardest they still mock me? So I never came around to changing. But with Yami. And with Seto. I feel like I can do just about everything. Anything. I feel so good inside and out. And because of the way they make me feel. I just know that I can. I can be what I am capable of being.

The first few weeks that I have lived in Seto's mansion. Did I mention he's rich? I mean as in Multi-Billionaire Rich? He's the CEO of his own corporation. And he's no older then I am! Now where was I? Oh yes. Seto. He has been so nice to me. He feels like an older brother that I always wish I had. So far. He took a month off his busy schedule to help me. From tutoring me in school subjects I could never understand. And he actually made it look so simple. Which is saying something! I can't, even if my life depends on it. Understand math. And he actually made math easy to learn. Showing me easy trick on how to remember formulas or which ones to use. So know. I'm on the level I should be in math. On spare times he teaches me English, Science and Computers. I love him a lot. I should make a monument for him. I told him that once and he blushed so red I thought he would pop. He's so easy to tease. And such a cutey. When he's not frowning, or ruining other businesses, or bankrupting other businesses. Not that I like his tactics. His last teachings for me was simple cooking. And boy was I proud of myself. I can boil water! Without it exploding for once! And make simple meals that don't send you to the bathroom to hurl. I think I was beaming with pride when I made fried rice. He said. Not bad, not bad at all. And continued eating. Ah, that man. He is like a father, brother, and lover all into one. Someone I can respect and look up to without being looked down upon.

Hmm, what time is it? 7:10. Not bad. Hair done, uniform pressed, bag checked. I wonder what's for breakfast! I pad downstairs to be greeted by Seto. "Early as usual. Don't you ever sleep late?" I sat down across for him, watching him sip his coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Who keeps me up late at night."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Sometimes me and Mokuba would go on late night movie marathons. Screaming at horror movies. Wailing at sad ones. And laughing our butts of at funny ones. Mokuba reminds me of how Shingo used to be when he was younger, till the teenage years started to rear it's ugly head.

Soon Mokuba came downstairs still yawning. "Do I have to go to school? I'm smart already for my age."

Seto gave that look that can freeze any cold hearted man in his place. "You are going and that's final." "Phooey!" And so we had our breakfast. A big one to. Seto said breakfast was the most important meal of the day. And that it actually give you staying power to last all day. And true to his words. He is right. So I never skipped breakfast anymore. And I loved our morning talks together. Like a family. I never did this sort of things with mines. And I kind of regret it.

"Ready you two?" Seto asked.

Me and Mokuba chimed in, "Ready!"

And off to my first day in Domino High School. 

As we head for school. My thoughts were already with Yami. I'm already hot just thinking of him. Dark crimson wine eyes that makes me feel like floating up high. Lips that could make and angel cry. Mmm. Those lips. Spicy. His kisses were like cinnamon. The heat he gives off when he holds me close seeps though the depths of my soul. Tingling thoughout my body like a wild lighting storm. His voice. Deep and erotic. Everything about him is erotic, sexy, gods this man drive me wild. I almost had to slap myself here. He is everything a woman wish for. He is everything Mamoru could never be. And this man loves me. And for me, he took that position of CEO for Industrial Illusions. A business owned by a man named Crawford J. Pegasus. The father of Duel Monsters, some card game that I am starting to find interesting. And maker of other games like Dungeons Dice Monsters. His reasons being. He wanted to make me happy while enjoying himself to. I had to laugh at that one. He is still a child inside even with that hard exterior he shows everyone. Very much like Seto. 

Breakfast and Strangers ~~~

A golden haired girl braided her hair down as she pads to the kitchen. "Let me get this straight. We're going to school why?"

The green haired one simply answers, "To watch the future queen and king of course. What else could there be?"

"Uhuh. Sure. I get the feeling your enjoying this. Your to much like your dad. Workaholic."

"Well your like your dad. Playaholic."

"Is that even a word?"

"Does it matter?"

"Guess not. Alright. What's my name here again?"

The green one rolled her eyes. "Israfil Shamar and I'm Mikhail Shakti."

"Um. Won't they notice something weird with us, with those kinds of names?"

"What do you expect me to do. It has been our 'name' to use while we're at work. And easier to remember."

"Don't you get bored? Why can't we use our real names. Like anyone going to notice who we are really."

"I'm about to smack you Nuriel."

"Uh uh. It's Israfil, Nailah Israfil."

Thwack! 

"OUCH! You didn't had to do it to hard."

"Oh. Grow up already."

"I'll have you know. I'm well over 600 thank you very much! How much growing is there?"

"Just eat your breakfast. It'll give you energy to last long all day. Not like you need it or anything. Fireball."

"Hey! *grown* You are starting to sound just like him it's scary."

Mikhail was already holding the frying pan towards Israfil. "Don't make me use this."

"Eeee! It's uncle shorty!"

After breakfast the two mysterious girl heads off to school.

"Hey Mikhail. Did you get any vibrations yet?"

"No. Not yet. But it's near."

"How is the Inner Scout to defeat their enemies now? Now that the princess is gone?"

"Well. Our orders is to watch over the future queen and king. They're not on our agenda."

"Ouch. Cold. *mumbles* And she says she's not like him."

"Said something?"

"Oh nothing. Anyways. We can't leave them alone. They'll get themselves killed. And we'll probably get blamed for not helping later on."

"Don't worry about it. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn are there. If it does get bad. If. We'll just finish the enemy off then go. At the last minute. They deserve some well kick ass butt whooping anyways."

"*gasp* Did I hear our goody girl say such a not so goody word from her goody mouth?"

"That's it! Come here and let me bash your head in!"

"Ahh! Temper, Temper!"

Thud!

"Ouch! My butt! Hey look where your going!"

A dark man of spiked hair turns around to see who bumped in from behind him. "Oh. Sorry."

"Ah! Your Hig-Uhhh. *looks at watch* S'cuse me! Come Mikhail were late for school!" Israfil grabs Makhail's arms and goes for the marathon dash toward school.

"Strange girl, yet oddly familiar." Yami watches the girl fade from view.

"Yami! Wait up already!" Yugi comes from far behind panting behind me. "You could have woken me up you know!"

"I tried 3 times. After that I gave up."

"Yami! You can be such a such a...ahh! If I could say those words I would by now!" Yugi grabs Yami's arms and runs for school also.

Yami sweatdrops. "That's why your the light. And as far as for waking you up. You could sleep if a herd of elephants stampede though the house."

"Would not."

"You would."

[Are we Seeing something in those two that is familiar? XD Man, I'd kill me.]

First day is full of surprises ~~~

Seto had already dropped of Mokuba to his Elementary school. And is now helping Serenity get enrolled in school. And him being a Multi-Millionare. No questions was asked on who or where Serenity was from. Besides. He was the one that was putting money into the school for better educations. So. To make things easy. Never mess with the man that does your paycheck.

"My. Don't the world just revolve around your finger Seto." Serenity giggled. 

"At least it gets the job done? Here's your schedule. Seems we share English and Science together."

"Oh. That great! I wonder what Yami is in?"

"Well. First period is English. And Yami's in there. You can ask him there. Now come on. I'll show you to the class as we go."

"Okay! And Seto?"

"Yes Serentiy?"

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

"No problem. I'd do anything for you Serenity. Your like a little sister I never have. You complete what little is left to what I have as a family."

"Aww. That is the sweetest thing you've said so far!" And she hugs Seto.

"Uhh thank you?" And he coughs to hide his embarrassment. 

Serenity only giggles to her 'older' brother.

After showing her where most of her classes are, the finally reached where first period is. And everyone that she had befriended in Domino was there. Jonouchi, Honda and Tea. And Yami's light, Yugi. Ryou was not there though.

"Morning guys!"

All answered back in cheery voices, "Morning Serenity-chan!"

Serenity sat by Yami's side. "Morning love."

"Good morning sunshine."

And so the group chatted about whatever came into mind. With Serenity joking how she always was late to class before coming to Domino.

"Sounds like our Yugi" Jono said.

"Hey! I'm not that bad."

"Like I said Hikari. You'd sleep though a stampeding elephant."

"Mo! Yami no ijiwaru!" //Yami you meanie!// Yugi said pouting.

"So? Serenity? How did you get up?" Yugi asked.

"Heh, heh, heh, I set up three alarms after one another."

And the joking continued. Until class teacher entered.

"Morning class."

"Good morning Mr. Takeuchi."

"Let's see. Roll call. But first. I see we have three new faces. You two can come in now. And the other one, you know who you are. Come up front and introduce yourselves." 

[Don't you just hate that?!]

Two girls came in though the front door. One with dark golden hair the other a deep forest green. And of course Serenity.

Serenity looked at the two. (They feel....strange...not in a bad way...but a safe comforting way. More senshis maybe?)

The two girls only smiled at the staring Serenity who coughed and blushed.

Serenity stared her intro. "Morning. I'm Serenity Moon. And umm. I'm glad to be here?" She looks down blushing and heads straight for her seat. (Gods that's embarrassing. I wonder if I sound cheesy when I be saying my Sailor Moon speeches?)

[XD I'm not saying nothing!]

The dark gold haired one introduced herself as Israfil Shakar. And the dark green haired one as Mikhail Shakti.

Yami looked at them. (Angelic names. And....Hebrew put together. Interesting. And why do I feel a familiar feeling?)

Seto was looking at them. With the same thoughts that is going through Yami's mind.

[Not going though the whole school thing. ~~ It's still Summer vacation. Let's Not think about school okay?]

All in all, the day went well for Serenity. Hugging Yami's and Seto's arms as the exit the school grounds. "Wow. I have, never in my life. Expected to actually like school. And I didn't fall asleep in none of my classes!" She was giggling all the way. Her joy spreading to the two man that was on either side of her. (And I'm actually learning things! Bet the scouts would think I was possessed or something. They always say such mean things to me, even when I am trying my hardest to please them.) She sighs at the thought. Of what they would be saying to her right now.

"Love? What is it? You look a bit down?"

"Yeah angel. A frown don't look good on you. Unless it's me of course."

Serenity giggled at Seto's comment. "I know it would look good on you Seto. But I'm alright. Just...bad memories that's all."

Yami hold his love close by, and Seto just watches the frown on her face. Wishing she would just tell them what's on her mind.

__

"We must face them."

"Now?"

"Yes, never know when the enemy might come. I rather they know ahead of time then them running away from us when we try to save them."

"Ah. I see your point."

"Let's go."

"Coming!"

Then suddenly. Two woman. In a sailor senshi uniform appear before them. One was in a golden armor like fuku (Kinda like Galaxia's but in Citrines.) The other was in a emerald green armor like fuku. The golden is the first to speak.

"Princess Serenity. Please allow us to protect you and the pharaoh. Unlike the others. We are here to protect with our lives and souls."

The green haired one speaks next. "Please pharaoh. Allow us to be a part of your court. For the new era that you and the princess will soon make in the future. We are a part of your new court. We will be your guardians. Please allow us this chance to prove ourselves worthy of your trusts."

Yami stares dumbfounded. "Guardians? Wh-who are you?"

"Sorry for our abruptness, we forgot our manners. I am Sailor Sol. The senshi of the sun. And the guardian of Ra."

"And I am Sailor Earth. The senshi of this planet. And the guardian of Osiris."

Serenity looks at them. "I did not know the Earth, much less the sun had senshi's."

Sailor Sol answers the princess. "It is because of the Great Change my princess. You need a new protector with your knew prince. I mean pharaoh. The pharaoh is the symbol of the sun. Therefore I was born. I am a child of Ra, just like the Pharaohs of olden times. My duty is with the pharaoh and his chosen queen. And that is you princess of the moon. And I pledge my allegiance to you. As my pharaoh's future bride."

"I see. How about you Sailor Earth."

"I am the senshi of this planet. I protect the ruler of this land. And the pharaoh is that person. He was first. Before the prince that you used to know."

"You mean. Endymion?"

"Yes princess. The gods had deemed the pharaoh the rightful heir to this planet. He is a special case. He has powers far beyond Earth's capabilities. Being a part of the Shadow Realm. So I was sent to protect the new ruler until he grows to power and becomes one with this planet."

Serenity looks at her love. "Seems our destiny has started to run it's course my love. Are you ready? If the senshi is here. I think there is danger coming soon?" She looks at the scouts with sad eyes.

Sailor Sol nods. "Yes my lady. A very powerful one. Far greater then Sailor Galaxia."

"Chaos? Chaos is back?"

Sailor Earth looks down. "Yes my lady. In her purest form. That is why we are here. To help you and your new King to be. For your love. Is the answer to our salvation."

Yami hugs his shivering moon princess. "Shh. It's alright. I will be with you. I will never leave you. Nor will I allow you to fight alone."

Seto cuts in. "You said the others? Where are the others?"

Sailor Sol snorts unlady-like. "Those traitors are getting their just punishments soon enough. They will learn the folly of their ways. That without the princess. There is no hope."

Seto asks again. "There is none but you two that is still loyal?"

Sailor Earth replies. "Right now there are three left." And she looks at Serenity with smiling eyes. "Princess. There are still three still loyal to you. And they miss you dearly already. Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn. The are waiting for the day you return. And for your sakes. They have started hard trainings. As not to displease you because the others neglected to protect you."

Serenity weeps. "I did not know they would do all this just for me."

"Worry not sweet princess." Sailor Sol replies. "Our duty as senshi's are to protect the royal family of this universe. You are our light, love, our reasons for being. Please know that, we would do anything for you. For you are everything to us."

Yami speaks up. "You said. Your here to protect me to?"

"Yes my pharaoh. We are. We are loyal to Earth and Moon. For our ties are close and thick." Sailor Sol said without looking up.

Seto just watches. Something in him yells our that these two are hiding something very important. 

Yami looks at his beloved who looks back at him and nods.

Then he tells the two. "Very well. We accept you to our court."

Then the two de-henshins in front of them, revealing their human guises.

"Israfil and Makhail? You were senshis after all."

Mikhail smirks. Quite familiar to Serenity's relief. "You are connected to all senshi's of this solar system princess. Though you may not know us, we will always know who we must protect."

Then something hits Serenity's mind. "You said you were guardians. What did you mean by that? You said something about Ra and Osiris."

Israfil answers that for the princess. "The new era is a mix of Lunarian past and Egyptian past. I of the sun, worships the sun god of Ancient Egypt. Ra. He is the sun, the life maker. And Mikhail worships the Earth. Osiris may not be the true god of Earth. But he was the god of nature who symbolizes the cycle of vegetation. Therefore the life maker."

Yami seemed somewhat proud. That his past history was returning to the living world again.

Seto some how thinks they are more then what they seem.

Serenity welcomes them with open arms.

And thus begins their friendship with their new friends, and the first of their new courts.

Hard Battle and Ass Whooping ~~~ [Oh yes! I've been waiting to do this!]

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

All their attacks seems to be reflected back towards the inner scouts. After several tries, they were now dodging their own attacks. Being hurled to the grounds hard. Blown to the hard tree trunks. Burnt by their own attacks. Even Tuxedo Mask's move seems worthless.

[Puleez! What in the 7 hells can a rose do for damage?]

Since the day that Usagi left. The scouts were having a hard time vanquishing the yomas vandalizing their city.

"Is it me? Or are they getting stronger and meaner? Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars puffed as she dodges a ball of black light speeding her way.

The scout of ice and water was busy typing away at her mini computer. "They are 100% dark matter! I can't find a weak spot! Only. Only Sailor Moon can vanquish these monsters." Mercury sighed. For they knew. Usagi was gone. She wasn't here to help in their battle. And they had caused that reason in the first place.

"Well, even if she was here. We are always trying to save her butt!" Mars just managed to dodge another power ball.

"World Shaking!" Uranus let out a fury of her attacks at the monstrosity before them. But none seems to be doing any good. "Damn! None of my attacks is budging this..this thing!"

The monster that they were fighting was an 8 foot monster. With a head of a hawk a body of a lion and a tail of a scorpion. It's legs were that of a dragon's.

"I am Sailor Geomancer! In the name of the Earth! Be gone vile creature! Earth Grave!" A rush of spiked rocks comes erupting from the grounds towards the creature. But the creature just flew over it.

"I am Sailor Pyromancer! In the name of the Earth! Vanquish! Fire Lance!" A mass of lances formed as streaks of flame comes hurling down on the beast. But the creature flaps it's massive wings blowing it back to the caster. And sends her hurling back down on top of Geomancer.

"I am Sailor Aeromancer! In the name of the Earth! Leave and never return! Sonic Saber!" A light greenish blue colored winds, shaped like large V shapes heads speedily towards the beast. And the beast just blows out a stream of fire towards it and there is a large explosion blowing Aeromancer back to the grounds with a loud thud.

"I am Sailor Aquamancer! In the name of the Earth! Perish! Water sprout!" A tornado of water heads towards the monster. And the tail of the beast just slices right through it.

The battle was long and hard. And neither sides seems to be winning. Soon they are weakened and tired. 

Until.

"In the name of Neptune! Arise Leviathan! Level out our enemies in a flooding wave! Tsunami!" A massive wall of waves comes out of no where. Taking a form of the massive dragon serpent. And smashing the beast into the grounds.

"In the name of Pluto! Arise Odin! Carnage Anthem!" A six legged horse with a black armored paladin burst from the grounds. Showering the beast with massive black like thunders. Leaving a smoking beast on the grounds growling.

"In the name of Saturn! Arise Bahamut! Mega Flare!" A massive Black and Red dragon comes swooping down the clouds. Opening it's mouth. With a large energy ball. Blasting the beast through several trees. Leaving it limp on the grounds.

The inner scout were speechless, the scouts of earth were jealous and furious because their moves didn't even put the slightest dent on the beast.

Sailor Saturn looks at Sailor Pluto. "How are we to disperse this beast? Without Sailor Moon we can't do it. We can damage it, but we can't even come close to killing it."

__

"You go Sailor Earth. I'll do the next time." The golden scout is smirking in the shadows of the trees.

"Yes. I think I should go. I'll be right back."

"Don't worry Sailor Saturn. That is our job the princess has given us on her leave."

"Whose there? Who said that?!" Sailor Mars said angrily.

"I am Sailor Earth! In the name of the new era! I've come to vanquish the beast! Seraphic Law!" White golden feathers falls from the heavens. As a massive white door appears above. As it open. A beam of white and silver light comes streaming out. Instantly evaporating the beast to ashes.

Mamoru, the first to wake from his daze. "Who are you? Are you with us? And what do you mean 'In the name of the new era'?"

Sailor Earth looks at the earthen prince with disgust. "I am Sailor Earth. And no, I am not with you. I am with the princess. The messiah. And the new era. Is the new Earth she plans to make with her beloved."

"We already have Crystal Tokyo. What new era is she talking about?"

Sailor Earth smirks, a cold dark look on her face. "I do not remember saying you were her beloved did I?" She laughs darkly. "Sadly Prince Endymion. Her highness has found someone else more worthy of her infinite love." Then she turns to the three loyal scouts. Walking towards them slowly. "Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn. I bring a message from her highness."

Sailor Neptune stutters. "Is..Is she okay?"

Sailor Pluto asks next. "When is she coming back?" Tears are streaming down her face?

Lastly is Sailor Saturn, tears sliding down her porcelain face. "Does she not need us anymore?"

Sailor Earth smiles at them. "Her highness is fine. And yes, she will return one day. But not yet. And do not cry Sailor Saturn. She thinks of you three everyday. Not once does she not worry about you. Until she thinks she is ready. Please continue with your practice. Be brave, solider. For our princess will be needing you very soon. She will need your strength, your devotion, and most of all your love. Until we meet again Loyal Scouts. Farewell for now." And with that, Sailor Earth fades in a swirling petals of sakuras.

__

"You have their trust. But as for the other. Look at them boil!"

"Foolish. Pride blinds them from their true mission. Now they know, they are nothing without the princess powers."

Meanwhile the outer scouts minus Uranus fades away before the others can question them.

[I told you they'll get their ass whooped! Sorry not so descriptive but you get the picture!]

A lullaby for the lonely scouts ~~~

Once the outer scouts that was loyal to the princess reached home. They went to get ready for bed. Michiru and Setsuna went to cuddle up Hotaru for bed.

"Good night firefly." Michiru kissed Hotaru's forehead.

"Good night little one." Setsuna also kissed Hotaru's forehead.

The both look at the sad face Hotaru had on.

"What's wrong firefly?" Michiru asked.

"N-Nothing. I just miss Usagi. She would sing to me at nights or read me stories over the phone."

"Do you want us to sing?" Setsuna asked.

Hotaru sniffles. "N-No. It's okay. It's not the same."

And as they looked down at the little senshi. A soft voice enters their minds. Warm, full of love and compassion.

"Princess?" Michiru spoke.

"I feel her love within me." Setsuan said.

"It's mama Usagi!" Hotaru said with glee.

__

Don't lose your way 

With each passing day 

You've come so far 

Don't throw it away 

Live believing 

Dreams are for weaving 

Wonders are waiting to start 

Live your story 

Faith, hope & glory 

Hold to the truth in your heart

If we hold on together 

I know our dreams will never die 

Dreams see us through to forever 

Where clouds roll by 

For you and I 

Souls in the wind 

Must learn how to bend 

Seek out a star 

Hold on to the end 

Valley, mountain 

There is a fountain 

Washes our tears all away 

Words are swaying 

Somebody is praying 

Please let us come home to stay 

If we hold on together 

I know our dreams will never die 

Dreams see us through to forever 

Where clouds roll by 

For you and I 

When we are out there in the dark 

We'll dream about the sun 

In the dark we'll feel the light 

Warm our hearts, everyone 

If we hold on together 

I know our dreams will never die 

Dreams see us through to forever 

As high as souls can fly 

The clouds roll by 

For you and I

"I shall return one day my beloved scouts. Until then. Take care. Know that I think of you always."

And the voice in their heads fade, but the love, warmth and compassion fills their hearts that it leaves them crying.

And all three says. "We will wait for eternity for you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for today!

I hope this was all the wait. Next bit is some years with Serenity and Yami. 

Then Back to Domino!

The Ouuu! A new and improved Chibi-Usa!

And a Shocked Mamoru!

Please send in those Reviews! Thank you!

P.S. The move that Sailor Earth did, had a bit of Sailor *can't tell you* power in it, until she returns for battle. Let's just say, she just open a door for her so She didn't need to come. ^~


	5. Awakening of a Lady

****

Disclaimer: Don't own a Thang! Nope Nope!

^^;; Ah, sorry fans. I just lost the will to post anything for fanfiction of late. It just, what's the word? Lost is pizzaz. But for the sake that I'm getting threats here, I better do it for the uhh loyal fans? Well here goes!

On with the ficcie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Within the soul of a child ~~~

In the depths of darkness a soft vibrating light echoes out. In a soft colors of pink, silver, and light gold. A cry for help. Of assurance and hope. Within all of this nothingness a single bud of a lotus stays floating. It's petals tightly wrapped as if in fear to see the world. Images softly forming in the radiating light. Of flying horses and floating castles. Of princesses and princes. To flying dragons and knights on steeds. Images from a fairytale floating in the dark abyss.

Called by the call. Two forms suddenly appear within the darkness. A male and female.

A pair of clear cerulean orb transfixes her gaze at the other. "Bel? W-where are we? Did you call me?"

The other whose eyes were like crimson red wines replies back, "No, it wasn't I my love. Something calls to us here." He looks around at the darkness around him. "It is not the shadow realm." Then he notices the images of a fairytale floating about. "I think. I think we are in a child's soul room."

"We're in someone's soul? But whose and why?"

"I do not know. Take my hand. If you get lost, you may never find your way back."

She takes her lover's hand and they walk aimlessly. Until they hear a voice. Child-like, and clearly a young girl.

"Mommy. Mommy. I so scared mommy. Mommy where are you?" The girl child sounded like she was sobbing her heart out in pain.

The woman gasps. The voice familiar, if not more higher pitched. And to young to be who she thinks it is.

"What is it love? You look pale."

She looks at him with concerning eyes. "I think I know who the child is."

"Oh? And who?"

"Small Lady's."

She had told him before about her future daughter with her ex-boyfriend. And holding his hands, assuring him, that her love belonged to him now. That she would not return to him because of the future she previously sawed. 

"I love you, and only you. There is no other but you. Fear not my love. As said earlier. There are great changes." Cerulean eyes smiles for her lover. And in her eyes her love for him glows with passion. "Let us see what is going on first before we jump to conclusions, eh?"

Holding her closely to him. "I think your right." He hears her chuckle. "What is so funny may I ask?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just that. I sounded more like a princess then I did before. That's all. Like I've finally grown up."

He smiles at her tenderly, kissing her soft lips. "It was always in you my dear, you just fail to notice it before. That's all."

"Oh how I love you so. You know the right things to say to brighten my day."

Winking he says, "Am I not your pharaoh? I should know more of my wife to be, if I am to woo her properly."

Her voice like tinkling bells over clear streams. "Such a charmer. You had already had me before we knew."

"I am glad. There can be no woman like you in my life, or life time."

"And you better believe it my love. I am a very jealous woman."

He laughs at her playful manner, "Then I had better keep my eyes on only you then."

They both laughed, and it echoed in the stillness. Until they seem to reach the source of the sobbing voice. An lotus bud so pink and pale.

**__**

The waking of a lady ~~~

"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy where are you? Please come for me mommy. I'm so scared. It's so dark and empty here. And so very cold."

The woman and man stares at the lotus bud. Holding each others hands, their free one touches the bud.

"Hello, baby. Mommy is here." She looks at her lover. "And I brought someone with me. Someone very special to me and you."

He looks at her bewildered. 

"Come on out baby. Don't be afraid. Mommy won't let nothing hurt you."

It is then, that the petals start to lengthen and unwrap itself. Drying out and fanning itself to it's proper place. A full bloomed lotus opens before their eyes. And within a small girl child. Dressed in a white flowing dress.

The woman sits on one of the petals. Touching the child's soft hair. A pale pink hair, with streaks of fuchsia lays loose and laying around her. The tips of her hair were purple that slightly turns light then fades into the pinkness like the rest of her head.

The child slightly stirs and yawns as she awaken. Deep wine red eyes slightly opens. The ridge of eyes were dark black as if was lined in kohl. Looking at the woman next to her. Her mother, her beautiful mother and the future queen of Earth and Moon. "Mommy!" She embraces herself tightly in her mother's warm arms. Feeling safe at last.

The woman. Whose hair was a pale gold was slightly turning silver already. And set in a ponytail on either sides, adorned at the top in a rounded ball. Tilting her daughters head to look at her. "Small Lady. I want you to say hello to your father."

Wide crimson eyes stares at his lover in shock. "W-what?"

The woman chuckled. "My love. This is 'Our' future daughter. Princess Small Lady Serenity. Heir to my powers and my name. "Small Lady. This is your father. Pharaoh Bel, we call him Yami now."

The child looks at the man before her and her mother. Digesting the news. He wasn't as tall as her 'other' father. But there was something in him that cried out to her. His eyes. So beautiful and wise. Was the same color as hers. Red. Sliding of her mothers embrace to her small feet. She curtsied. "Hello Father. I am Princess Small Lady Serenity of the 30th century. It is an honor to meet my real father at last." She stared back up at him. Smiling. He was really beautiful to look at. In that Egyptian garb he had on.

Yami bended down on one knee. Looking at 'his' child. His future daughter. Looking at her, he knew at that moment she was his. How can they not. Their eyes were the same. And that little smile, was like his as well, curved at the side into a smirk. He felt this warmth and completeness looking at her. And swore that he would do anything in his power to keep his princess safe. His little princess. Blood of his blood. Flesh of his flesh. With his beautiful lover of the moon. Opening his arms, the child instantly ran into it. Hugging him with her small arms and hands. It was love in an instant. A love that a father had for his daughter. So deep and strong. He hugged her back. 

"My little beautiful princess. My daughter. You are father's little NyAshia [Nih-AH-sha]."

The child giggles like her mother but lighter. "What does that mean?"

He laughs, tickling her with his nose as he picks her up. "As it says, beautiful princess."

Small Lady hugged her new father, no her real father. She felt a closer connection to him then she ever did with Mamo-chan. The one she hugged, she can feel confidence and great powers that is neither all light or all dark. It was in between. Like the shadows. But he gave off a feeling of safety about him and reassurance. And being with him gave her a confidence she didn't know she had. A feeling that all fathers had. A feeling that she couldn't get from Mamo-chan.

Small Lady looked at him and to her mother. Mommy. I don't want to stay here, in the dark. When are you coming home. And looks at her father. And daddy to?

Serenity looked at her lover. And sighs. "I suppose I can come home for the winter break?"

Yami smiled at his lover. "That would be a nice surprise to your parents. And I can ask your father for your hand."

Serenity blushed. "Oh Yami. I don't think that would be wise. He is very overprotective."

Yami looked at his daughter, and knew what that meant. He can feel he will to, one day have to go over this. "I cannot marry you without his permission love. Don't worry. I'm sure he'll understand. After he sees how happy you are."

Serenity smiled. And looks at her future daughter. With her beloved. Her true love. "Stay with Pluto, Neptune and Saturn. Until I return for you okay sweet heart."

"Yes mother. I will." Then smiles at her future father. "Daddy coming to?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world to truly hold you in my arms my little one." 

Small Lady laughed. A laugh she never did before. It felt nice. So much love her heart leaped with joy. Being hugged by her mother and father at the same time. Being trapped in the middle. She didn't care. She didn't mind. It felt so nice. And she never wanted this time to end. They truly felt like a real family. Like they do in the movies. Her real life fairytale family. A lovely queen, a handsome king and their little princess.

Serenity was busy brushing her daughters hair as they talked of what has happened in her life. How she found her father, the uncles she will be seeing soon. She finished her daughters hair in a small round bun and her curly tail falling to her shoulders. "There you go sweet heart. All done."

Yami looks and chuckles. "You look like your mother. Very beautiful little one."

Small Lady blushes. And smiles a bright one. Hiding in her mother's arms giggling.

Serenity laughed. "Your father is to much of a charmer, no? But that's why I love him, he can make a my cloudy day shine with the sun."

Yami winks and kisses his love softly and tickling his little daughter to be. "Love. We should get going, it's nearly day break."

Small Lady looks up, crystalline tears spilling out the sides of her eyes. "Mommy. Daddy. Do you have to go now?" Hugging them both. Not willing to let them go and leave her.

"Sorry dearest. We can't stay in your soul, it is to taxing as it is. Rest assure dear one. In one weeks time. We will see each other. I promise. You will be in our arms again. We promise." Serenity stroke her daughters cheek. Settling her down in her lotus bed.

"Your mother is right little one. One more week. And never shall you need to be in the dark alone."

Yawning. "Okay mommy, daddy. See you soon." Small Lady's eyes falls and closes. And into a peaceful slumber she falls. That she would be with her parents soon. And feel that warmth of love and warmth they share.

"She is beautiful my lovely Serenity. You give me such joys. I am left speechless. A father. I knew it would happen one day, but I never imagine how wonderful it would feel."

"My dear love. We will create this wonderful child one day. And for that. We must make sure her future is safe and well for her to run out and play without fear."

"Yes. I know." Taking his loves hand. "We will fight this battle together. For our future. And our daughter. And our grandchildren." Laughs. Already feeling like an old man.

Serenity smacks him in the shoulder. "Love. I am NOT ready to become a grandmother yet."

Yami laughs. "Just joking my love, but I think you will still be a stunning and beautiful grandmother."

Laughter fills the air as the two form fades out of the child's soul room.

**__**

Papa Cat, Mama Cat and Baby Cat to the rescue! ~~~

"Ah! What in the Jupiter's name is that thing!" Sailor Jupiter just flipped out of the way of a massive fire ball.

Right before the scouts was a massive and tall beast. Bright golden in color and manes of fire flared from it's head neck and the tip of it's tail. A 3 headed dog was growling angrily at the scouts. All 3 pair of eyes toward them, a burning orange amber. The smell of sulfur burns their nose.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Sailor Venus got a hold on one of the heads. "I got it! No wait! Ahhhh! Bad doggie! No wait good boy, good boy, let's put Sailor V down. Aiyyeee!" But it was stronger then she, so now she's being whipped around like a blade of a helicopter. "Ahhhhh! Get me down from here!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars manage to cut the link off between Venus and the beast. "This is hopeless. We train and train, but nothing seems to work! A month past and we still haven't even gotten near to getting a new move or power!"

Tacka, Tacka, Tak. Sailor Mercury was typing so fast her fingers looked like white fuzzes. "It's not use guys. There is no weak spot or anything. Another pure dark monster." She shakes her head. "We should never let Sailor Moon go."

"Stop your whining and get in here!" The red scout of Earth yelled out. Use your water attacks or something!

"Y-yes! Mercury Rhapsody!" The attack seemed to only angered the beast further. Steam coming up in heavy mist around it. But the fire just blazed back up again as it growled in anger. Eyes set on the one that tried to extinguish it's fire. It charges for Sailor Mercury.

"Where is help when you need it?!" Screamed out Sailor Jupiter. "Sailor Mercury! Run! Faster!"

Sailor Mercury was running as fast as she can. Not paying attention to where she was running. She tripped on a small hole in the ground.

"Sailor Mercury!" Yelled out Sailor Venus. "Oh no! I can't get to her in time!"

Suddenly. A beam of light. Three bright lights. Flashes from the skies. White, gold, and pink. Colliding with the beast. A loud boom was heard. And masses of smoke flared out. As soon as things settled. Three shadows descend to the grounds.

"Where is the princess?" A masculine growl was heard. Then a beam of white light attacks the monster

"Why isn't she fighting with you?" A feminine purr filled the air. A black beam explodes like many bombs around the monsters limp body.

"And Small Lady? Where is she?" A young females voice purred out softly. A soft grayish light washed over the monster causing it to slowly burn out of it's flames.

"Who are you? Show your self!" Sailor Mars replied.

"Show yourself or we're putting you down!" Replied the 4 Elemental Senshi's of Earth.

"Four new scouts? What is going on here? And the princess? She should be here. You cannot vanquish these demons without her help."

"I can explain that." Out of the purple mist came out Sailor Pluto. "Welcome back. How was Mau?"

"It was good to be home. Thanks to the princess. The recovery is doing great." A white lion came out of the shadows. Blue eyes glowing. Large white wings slowly folding on it's side.

"Though Earth is our home now. With our princess. Where is she Pluto?" Next came out a black panther like feline. Also with blue glowing eyes. It's wings were black butterfly wings with crimson spots in it.

Right about now the inner scouts were shock.

"A-Artermis? Is that you?" Sailor Venus spoke up.

"Yes Venus. It's me. Now Pluto. We would like an explanation." Artermis replied.

"And Small Lady to." Last of the strangers. Came out a gray jaguar like creature. Whose wings were still small, was a dirty like white angel's wings.

The inner scouts gasps. "Diana?"

"Well. Artermis, Luna, Diana. Those right there." And Sailor Pluto points with her key staff to the Inner Scouts and the Elemental Scouts of Earth. "Chased the Princess away. And now. Small Lady is in a deep slumber. De-evolving and Re-evolving to match her new parents. For now the Princess has found a new mate to share her kingdom with."

"B-But what of Prince Endymion?" Luna asked. "I thought they were betrothed.

"Not anymore Luna. He has, how do you say, haven't been doing his job. Now someone else is doing that. Someone better in fact."

"What about Crystal Tokyo?" Artermis was next to ask.

"It no longer exists. In it's place, a new era is forming. But right now. It is closed to me. Until the Princess returns."

"I see." All three cats looked down.

"Artermis. W-where have you been." Sailor Venus was heading for the large white cat.

Artermis hisses at her. Paw raised at her and claws out. "Come not near me Venus. For what you and the other scouts has done. Is considered treason to the imperial crown.

Sailor Venus moves back. "B-but Artermis. She's not leader material. And she gets all of us endanger all the time."

"That is not an excuse Venus. She is still the Moon Princess. Who is your sworn responsibility to protect. She was never meant to fight. She is our future Queen. Our messiah of peace. You failed miserably. I am ashamed of you. To ashamed to even see your mother Queen Aprhrodite to tell her of your progress." Artermis looks to Pluto. "We have no home now. May we stay with you Pluto?"

"Of course. But you might want to take your domestic form."

The black panther chuckles. "Of course Pluto. There is much to talk about. And many catching up to do. Especially about the princess and these. These new scouts who shamed our princess for no apparent reasons. Shame they are. A Shame to the name of the Scouts."

And with that all fades from view before the other scouts could complain about what just happened.

"Ahh! Things aren't working out like we thought it should!" Sailor Mars screamed out to the air. 

"Umm. Guys. That thing isn't dead yet you know." Jupiter said watching the beast slowly rise and trying to ignite it's fire.

"Oh this is just great. In Ares name what can go wrong next?" Mars replied sarcastically.

"Rooarrrrr!" The dog beast leaps high pouncing dead in front of all the scouts. It's sulfuric breath upon them, burning their eyes and nose.

They were all still, to scared to move our scream. Then suddenly.

"Ivy vine whip smack!" 

Ten to Fifteen vines erupts from the grounds holding the beast down.

"Pathetic scouts. Cowering over a little puppy."

"What did you say!" Mars and the Elemental scouts screamed out.

Sailor Earth appears from no where. Paying them no mind. "Seraphic Law!"

Roaring in pain as it is bathed in a blinding silver white light. The beast finally fades way.

Looking at them. Sailor Earth smirks at them. "Now you know, without your princess's grace. You are powerless to even the weakest of dark creatures." Laughing turning her back to them. "I doubt she will easily allow you to return to her court." And she fades off in her swirl of sakura petals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

O.o;; Whoa. All that in one night. 

Serenity is returning home again. And with her Yami.

Will Kenji say yes to Yami's proposal to his daughter?

Is that the new and improved Chibi Usa? What? That's no longer her name? Oh me oh my. Mamoru is about to have a heart attack!

Coming to a near fan fiction to you. Winter's Vacation and this is your new King


	6. Father's Blessings and Your not my Fathe...

****

SM Does not Own Sailor Moon or Yugioh. Some peeps in Japan does! ;.; 

Note: Is there any at the moment? Oh right, there is one. This has to deal with the past names of Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn who were present at the time of Princess Serenity's first birth and the time of Pharaoh Bel. Just remembered I never put it down. Gomen! ^^;;

Sailor Pluto - Shala - means Dark-Eyed Woman.

Sailor Saturn - Vajiheh - means of a noble presence, also beautiful.

Princess Serenity - Nirayl

Yami - Pharaoh Bel-Ami *Bel for short*

Seto - Seth

Now for the Ficcie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Winter's Vacation ~~~

Inside the living room of the Kaiba household. All are seated watching Seto and Serenity in deep conversation.

"You want to what?!"

"Seto please! Calm down. Really it's not going to be a problem. They can't reach me or hurt me now. Besides, Yami will be with me as well as Mikhail and Israfil." Stated Serenity.

The blue eyed CEO mused to himself, cheeks flushed in anger. "I still don't forgive this so called friends of yours, nor their treachery to the moon's royal family member. You are a princess, and a powerful one at that. They should treat you with the respect due to you. Also, I do not believe they will leave you alone once they find out your back. Especially when you are with a new king to rule besides you in the far future. That's it. I am also coming with you. I'll rent us a small villa to stay. All of us will be with you, you are not to be left alone during your whole stay there until I can rest assure that you will be fine when this whole fiasco ends. That is my deal. Take it or leave it."

"You act like my father!" Serenity is red in the face at this sudden over protectiveness, but then she understands his reason, nor does she blames him. She was now part of his family, it used to be just him and his little brother, now he has adopted her into his, and is very proud of that fact. Sighing, she turns to her love. "Yami, say something. He is like a rock once his mind is made up."

Yami looks up at her and stands beside her. Holding her hands to his lips as he kisses it. 

"Dearest, I hate to say this, but I'm with Seto on this one. And only because I worry for you. And our daughter when we pick her up. I am certain this former prince of Earth will retaliate somehow after he finds out we are not only a couple but intended." 

He fingers at the diamond engagement ring he had gotten for her last week. He did not see why he should wait to propose to her, when he knew in his heart there is no one else in his life but her. The ring glimmered at the hint of sunrays hits it. Filling the room with a vibrant colors of the rainbows. The 2 karat diamond was encrusted between a pink opal petals designed as a lotus. And the band itself was inscribed in hieroglyphics, the pictures stating his eternal love for her, always and forever. Looking deep into her cerulean eyes, 

"And most of all, I do not want to see our daughter be pulled into the middle either. This is between us and them. Besides, I want a peaceful winters vacation with you, our daughter, all of us together." Chuckling to himself. "Besides. My greatest mission is to ask your father's permission for your hand in marriage. That my dear, I fear is the biggest challenge then proving my worth to your former friends and allies."

Serenity looks at him. And a small smile breaks in her lovely face. "We are not even married yet, and you might leave me a widow."

Yami chuckles, "Have faith in me my love. I always get what I want. And you are all I want."

"How sweet."

A coughing is heard. "Well, now that is settled. I better go rent us a villa." Seto pads off to the phone to make some arrangements while Mokuba hides his laughter of the embarrassed Seto watching the two lovebirds. And Serenity and Yami has to smile at this one, they tend to forget he's there and watching them get really close and loose themselves around each other.

"Well I guess that mean we better get packing! Hooray! Vacation and no more homework!" Mikhail cheered.

"Knowing you, that would be paradise wouldn't it?" Israfil snorted.

"Shesh loosen up, your panty on to tight again?"

Pow! 

"Ouch! Did you have to hit so hard!" Mikhail pouted. "I swear your more your Fath mmtthh!"

"Shh. Shut up stupid." Israfil hissed, then looking at the rest, sweatdrop forms on her head. "Uh don't mind us. This is how we show um love?" Then glares at her friend.

Mikhail had that ohh look on her face and giggled it off. "Yeah, it's all about love! Well, we be going now! We'll be back later with our luggage!" And she swept of with that peace sign and crackles out the door hooting about vacation time, and no school.

Israfil follows after shaking her head. "Why me?" And disappear behind the door way.

I'm Home ~~~

A limo stops in front of the Tsukino's house.

"Mom! Dad! There's a limo in front of our house!" Shingo yelled.

"Dear? Did you made a promise to some of your clients?" Ikuko questioned.

"No dear, I did not. Let me go see who it is." Kenji told his wife as he went to greet who ever it was in the limo.

Ikuko and Kenjo were spying though the window in the living room. It's not everyday someone visits you in a limo.

Kenji awaited outside. To welcome his guest. But his face was in shock as he sees who's coming out first. "Oh my word. Usagi?"

A silver haired young woman with a glittering cerulean eyes smiles at the man before her. "Hello papa. I've come for a visit."

Proud and beaming as he looks at his daughter's new grace and manner as she came to him and giving him a hearty hug. "I missed you my little bunny."

"As do I papa. Where's mama and Shingo?"

"Inside. Honey! Shingo! Bunny's back!"

"My baby!" Ikuko is the first one out the door and grabbing her daughter in a full hug. "Oh how I've missed you. And look at you. My word. You've become a beautiful young woman. And a lady to."

"Heh heh, Usagi baka finally out ditched her klutziness? This I've got to see."

"Haha! Missed you to sport." And she got a hug from her younger brother surprisingly. 

"Welcome home sis."

"Thanks."

"Dear?" Kenji speaks up. "Why are you in a limo?"

Usagi smiles at her family. "Papa. Mama. I want you to meet my fiancee."

"Your what!" Kenji boiled out.

"Now now dear, let's see him first."

"Yami. You can come out now."

Stepping out the limo, was a young man, not to tall and not to short. Average. With wise crimson eyes, and wild hair that seems like the stars.

"Hello. I am Yami Motou."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! No way! Yami? The Yami Motou? The King of Games and 2nd CEO to Industrial Illusions? That Yami Motou?!" Shingo almost screamed that out and hyperventilated.

Yami chuckles. "Yes, that's me."

Kenji was confused at first. "Who is he?"

Usagi smiled and answered for her father. "I want to introduce you to Yami Motou. He's the King of Games of the famous card games that's spreading across the world. And the 2nd CEO of Industrial Illusions in America. He's the partner of Pegasus J. Crawford. The American Billionaire. And my intended." She looks at her father in earnest, with the cute, please don't kill him papa. He's really a good man look and plea in her eyes.

"He's a very, very rich man dad! And still getting richer!" Shingo replied. Turning to Yami. "I'm your greatest fan Mr. Yami. Can I have your autograph? Please?"

Yami laughs again a rich tenor emitting from his voice. "Of course."

Kenji pulls out from his stupor. "Well young man, come into my study and we shall talk."

"Yes sir." Yami said. Without a hint of fear in his eyes but determination.

"Papa. Please." Usagi begged.

"I need to find out for myself dear. If he's worthy of you. But I must admit. I am pleased so far. This won't take long." And he leads Yami to his study 

[/Fear the Father! Is it me or do All dad's have that Mines not your Mines thing going on when it comes to their daughters?]

"I'll be alright love. Don't worry." Yami winks and follows Kenji into the house.

"Okay Usagi. We on the other hand have a lot of catching up to do. For one thing. Where did you snag such a man?" Ikuko teased.

"Mom!" Usagi said turning red.

"Knowing her mom. She probably bumped into him or something." Shingo laughed.

Sighing, "He's right, that's exactly how we met." Usagi answered. "But, what do you think mama. Yami's really sweet and nice. And I love him very much. He's everything a girl can ask for. And he loves me." Usagi looks at her mother.

"Well dear, I can tell he has a good heart and loves you dearly. Only a man would come here and face your father." Ikuko smiled.

"Thanks mama. It means a lot to me."

"Your welcome my child. Come sit down. I have lots of question to ask you. About school and friends you made there."

"Well, let's see. It all started." And Usagi starts her story of how she met the man of her life and good friends. And how good she was doing in school.

Hours later. Kenji with a big grin on his face and a happy Yami emerges from the so called interrogation room. Looking at his daughter. "I approve. You have my blessings daughter."

Usagi blinks once, twice, and squeals in delight. Launching herself into her father's arms. "Thank you! Thank you! I love you papa!"

"He seems to have everything planed out. And I see nothing wrong in him or his intention. And most of all, he's come here to see me first, and that's all that counts." Kenji replied hugging his daughter back. "Now tell me about school."

And they talked for hours and caught up with pretty much every thing minus the fact that he's her fiancee from 5,000 years ago and that he used to be the pharaoh.

My name is NyAshia (Nih-AH-sha) ~~~

At the crown arcade the inner scouts and the Earth's elemental scouts were discussing new strategies for the next attack. They were more or less, not happy about the fact that they no longer have the power to fend of their enemies who they've found out are really child's play. That realization burned deep into their pride and dented their ego's. And that the fact the outer scouts minus Uranus were able to fight hand in hand with the enemy with the same level of finesse and power made them more angry and jealous. 

The bell to the shop rings and in enters the rest of the scouts. Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. The didn't pay attention to the other scouts but went their way to the opposite side with the glass window view.

The others we're about to go their themselves and demand to know more information about the new enemy. The believed they are holding back on them, that's why they were able to learn new moves. But Mamoru was with them. Saying now wouldn't be a good time. They were inside a public building and would be inappropriate to cause such a scene here.

Once they all had settle on both side. The tinkling of a bell announced another customer.

Walking in with such confidence and air of authority was a young little girl of around 4 or 5. Whose red eyes now sparkled with such knowledge and mystery. All eyes were on here. Especially Mamoru and Setsuna who both had their jaws wide open. The little girl walked over towards Setsuna and the girls. Completely ignoring the looks from Mamoru.

"Mother is coming. And so if father." The little girl laughed and she twirled around happy. She was wearing a white booty and pink stockings. Her skirt was white with a fuzzy bunny log on the side. And at the moment. Her white fur coat was covering the rest of her. And her bunny ears loped on the side of her hood. "You'll like my father Setsuna. He's very handsome. And very sweet!"

Upon hearing that. Mamoru came up, followed up by Rei and the others.

"Chibi-Usa. Your back." He was about to kneel down and take, even by force, his future daughter.

The little girl looked up at him. And spoke clearly. "I was Chibi-Usa. But I am no longer her."

Mamoru blinks at her. "Silly girl. Your my little darling daughter. Now don't lie to your father. It's not nice." He takes her hands pulling her to him. And was shocked when the little hands smacked it off.

The pink haired child ran into Setsuna's arms. Then glared at Mamoru. "I am not your darling daughter any longer, or have you forgotten what Puu told you? I used to be Chibi-Usa. But I am no longer. And you are not my father. Not anymore. Mama's found a handsome king. And he's much better then you Chiba Mamoru. Because he Loves Mama with all his heart. Flaws and all." 

Mamoru, enraged by all this. And not understanding what this all meant. To him, she's there, so that means she is his daughter with Serenity in the future. "That's enough Small Lady. You will come to me. I am your father. And you will obey what I tell you to do!"

The pink haired child crawled deeper into Setsuna's arm.

And Hotaru had flames dancing in her arms ready to kill the Earth Prince if she has to protect her best friend.

And Michiru had the look of disgust at the outbreak of the Earth Prince.

"I will not go to you! Because you are not my father! You are not! And do not cal me by that name! It is not yours to call freely!" And as if her mind knew. She speaks with authority, like a young princess should. "I am the Princess of the Silver Moon, Princess Small Lady Serenity. And I am Princess NyAshia of the Golden Sands. Daughter of the Moon Queen Eternal. And the Golden King of Earth! Setsuna. I want to go to my mama and papa now. Can you take me the them? Please?" The look of earnest in her eyes."

Magenta eyes looks at dark wine reds. "Chi, I mean NyAshia? I do not know where to begin to look for your parents. The gates are currently closed to me." Her eyes glares at Mamoru and the others behind him. "Stay away from her. What she speak is true. You, Chiba Mamoru, is not her true father no longer."

Glaring, angered, and confused. "Then who is he?! If not me?! I am her only one true love!"

A calm rich voice answer that. "I am her father. And I am the first true love."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Whooaa! Someone is pissed!

And Whoaaa! The truth is about to be unraveled!

Oh what oh what is gonna happen?

That, is yet another story to wait for, eh?

~^ Uhh Sorry for the delay? Life hasn't been uhh so giving of late.

But it's almost my Break! That means I can work on next chapter!

Until then! Don't kill me!

Ciao!


	7. The New King

****

Disclaimer: Nope Still don't own either of them. But I do own the rights to Mikhail Shakti and Israfil Shamar.

Note: ;; Sorry for the delay. Perfection takes time? ;; Enjoy! And thank you for all the Reviews! It's those that takes the time to leave a message that makes me enjoy doing my work for you.

Now, On with the Ficcie!

Last Episode:

Glaring, angered, and confused. "Then who is he?! If not me?! I am her only one true love!"

A calm rich voice answer that. "I am her father. And I am the first true love."

Confrontations

"Your here! Your here!" The little pink haired girl runs to the new comers that just came in. Six in all.

The first two up front was a silver haired young lady with odango buns up on her head with a long tail that almost reaches her ankles. Next to her a lean man with wild hair that seems to be on fire with red black and gold. He bended down to pick up the little girl that jumped into his arms happily.

"You really came! Mommy, daddy!" She giggled as she hugged the man that nuzzles her cheeks affectionately. "Of course my little NyAshia. I always keep my promises." She giggled some more and looked at the silver haired woman and smiled brightly. "Welcome home mommy."

The woman smiled at her. Moving in closer to kiss her forehead. "Thank you sweet heart. Were you a good girl while I was away?"

"Yup! I just came in." Then she pouts. "That meany Mamoru hurt me mommy." She shows her small hands that he pulled at earlier as proof. The silver haired woman takes her hands and rubs it gently and kissing up and down her little hands. "Feel better?" The little one smiles. "Feels all better now that mommy and daddy is here with me." Then she looks behind them. "Who are they mommy?"

The silver haired lady looks behind her. "Sweety, they are your uncles, Seto and Mokuba."

Clapping her hands in glee. "I have uncles? Yeah! Hello uncle Seto! Uncle Mokuba!"

The tall brown haired smirked a smile. While the black haired one smiled warmly.

"Hello little princess." Both replied.

"Oh, who are the ladies then?"

"They are your father's guardians dear." The man with the wild hair said. "The one with dark hair is Mikhail the other one is Israfil ."

The little girl smiled some more. Today was a new day for her. And a better life is just starting to begin.

The silver haired moved up front. Smoothly, like a graceful swan. Her long pig tails swaying behind her like rivers. Her clear cerulean eyes seems to glitter as she smiles at the two woman and girl before her. "Setsuna, Michiru and little Hotaru. You've done well. I am very proud of you."

The three girls looks at her with wide eyes, mouth agape. They were not expecting to see Serenity so soon, but Usagi. "P-Princess?"

Her warm smiles overwhelms them to tears as they run to her and hug her. "Princess, oh princess, forgive us for not being there. Please, allow us back to your court."

Her hand raises, one hand lands on Setsuna's head, the other on Michiru, and Hotaru gets her warm smile and sincere eyes. "Of course. I have never forgotten you my dear friends. Never. I was always watching over you, even if I am far away. Now rise. There is no need for you to kneel now. Right now, we are friends." And chuckles. "Come now. I want you to meet your new King. And the new court."

Shaking from his stupor. Mamoru marches up to her. "What is the meaning of this Usako. Your new king? I am your only love. How dare you cheat on me. We were meant to be. And rule Crystal Tokyo together." His eyes were dark with jealousy and furry.

"I did not cheat on you Chiba Mamoru." The soft voice of the woman said. "And you no longer have the right to call me Usako."

He winced inwardly as she called him by his name and not Mamo-chan.

"Know this Chiba Mamoru. The future is not set in stone. The future is what You make of it. And so far, you've done nothing to anchor our supposed future. You let your guards down by thinking that it's going to happen regardless whether you sit down and watch or not. Not even thinking that the way to the future is to work towards it. You did nothing, absolutely nothing. You just sat there and waited for it to come to you. It doesn't work like that. Not only that Mamoru-san. From the last battle we had together, I've felt you drifting away from me. I didn't feel the love I had for you, like I did 1,000 years ago. I feel as if your only with me because it's expected. You didn't even try to love me for who I am, you thought that eventually I'll become princess Serenity. I know now, the love I feel for you is not love. But merely a crush. A kind of attraction one has for someone she thinks highly off. Like someone looking up at her idol, hero, yes, that's what it is. I saw you as a hero worthy of being adored. But now, I am not so sure you deserve such honor now. You've done this to yourself Mamoru-san. By neglecting me. Not showing me your love, your feelings. It's as if you didn't want to be with me when your friends were around, or when we go out. You never hold my hands. Kissed me in public. You were embarrassed of being seen with me."

He stared at her. Noticing she didn't threw a tantrum or a fit. She was calm and collected. Like a true princess. His princess. Was now far from his reach. And he knew it. For she was holding the hands of the man with wild hair. This angered him. How dare this man take His princess away from him. He looked for excuses to explain his situation. Anything to make him not the guilty party. "H-He's brainwashed you! Look, Chibi-Usa is still here. Our daughter." With that thought deep in his mind, he smirks to himself thinking he's won now. He will have her back. She loves him. Only him. And she will come back to him.

The man with wild hair chuckles at his ignorance. "No wonder you left him my love. He is to proud and sure of himself." Looking at Mamoru. "A great man knows his limits and when he's lost a battle." Hands over the little girl to the silver haired woman. Then looking at Setsuna. Ah. Shala. Haven't I told you the consequences of showing ones future?"

Setsuna blinks. Deep crimson eyes wide with shock. "C-Could it be? My Lord?"

He simply nods. "Glad you still remember of me Shala." He slowly bends down lower to Hotaru. "Little Vajiheh. I see we've grown down from the last we met." Chuckling, "and still beautiful I see."

Little Hotaru blush, then gasps. "P-Pharaoh? Is that you? But - How? I thought!"

He chuckles more, petting her head. Then raises back up again. "Now, Shala, I thought I've told you before, that if you must show someone their future, that you should erase their memory of it after your done with them. The future is a very frail thing to deal with. And if they remember." Waves his hands toward Mamoru. "That is the result you get. Not that I mind personally. Because of it, I finally have my princess back."

"What do you mean you have your princess back? She was mine's to begin with." Mamoru argued.

The wild haired one glared at him. "First of, she is not an object, you will address her by her name. Secondly, I am 5,000 years ahead of you in her love. I was King before you was even born. And I am still the master of this planet now."

"W-what? Your lying. I'm the present guardian of this planet."

"Correction, was. Now that I am back. The goddess herself has claimed me her guardian once more. And you no longer have that claim, prince. Your inability to love and protect the princess of the moon has stripped you of all your titles you once had. You get what you sow they say. Well, seems you got your just deserts. To love someone it to cherish them above all else. You, seem to have forgotten that." He smirks at the former prince. "And now, it's my turn. And I do not plan of treating her as you previously did." And to prove his point, he claims a passionate kiss on the silver haired woman. "And because my love for her has been eternal. It will continue to be that way forever more." He smiles to her and she returns it, blushing a bright pink.

"And me daddy and me! Don't forget about me!" The little pink haired girl chirped in.

The man chuckles at the little one. "Of course the result is a precious little princess whom I adore as much as my bride to be."

The little girl gave a big grin and giggled with her mother.

Snarling, hatred filling his eyes. "Your lying, she is my daughter. My daughter with My Usako." His fist balls up ready to pummel the man before him who is inches shorter then he.

"Daddy!"

"Love watch out!"

But something stops Mamoru from punching his face. Like an invisible force field between them. Unable to push any further he yelps as he's fling back by some unseen force.

"Temper, temper, it's not a princely conduct now is it?"

"S-shut up! Just shut up! You're probably the enemy. I sensed some dark powers in you. Your evil and brainwashed her. I will kill you for that!" Mamoru got back up again, teething.

The man with wild hair laughed. "Arrogant man. Darkness is not all evil. But yes, there is some darkness in me. But not the kind of darkness that makes one evil. My soul is partially light. But not entirely black. I am both and I am neither. I am the King of Shadows." He raises his eyes to face Mamoru's stormy blue, "I am he that gave my soul up so You could live. Do well to remember that Prince Endymion. And if it's a fight you want, if your man enough, I'll see you at the park at 8. Oh, and no cheating. I so hate cheaters. Now if you don't mind, I'm on vacation here with my family and friends." Gliding smoothly like a panther after his prey, he glides to the silver haired woman hugging her and the little girl between them. "Shall we have lunch now? It's all on Seto."

"What! Yami! You bastard! What do I look like? A bank?!" The brown haired man yelled.

"Now now Seto, there are children here. Besides, it's not like your going to loose a lot of money. And look." He picks up his daughter and settles her in his arms. "You want to be number one uncle right?" Chuckling he takes the silver haired woman and waves the others to follow him to a large empty seats.

The black haired boy chuckles. "Yeah number one uncle, treat us to lunch."

The brown haired man mutters. "Pick on the rich guy why don't you."

The little girl in his arms starts to sniffle, wet tears starting to form around her deep red eyes. "Don't you like me uncle?" She sniffs again.

The brown haired man, shocked and stutters. He was never strong against such a sight really. And his little brother used to do that all the time when he wanted something. "No, no, of course not little one. Don't cry. Come on, I'll get you whatever you want."

"Yeah! I love you uncle! Your the bests!" The child cheered on.

Of course the brown haired man smirked, feeling all proud for such a little thing. Struts off to the counter to order their meals.

The two other girls that was behind him snickered. "She's good. Has him wrapped around her little pinky. Yup, Seto's been suckered alright, and there's nothing he can do about it." Said the girl with dark golden hair.

The dark green haired girl chuckles back, "He's a ladies man really, he just doesn't like to show it."

"Don't you mean, those that are worthy?"

"Stiff isn't he?"

"Picky is more like it."

The both laugh leaving the stunned group behind.

The Former Prince of Earth's POV, Mamoru

Growling in frustration, the former prince of Earth sits at the far side of the arcade seething angrily as his Usako was laying her head down on the man he's come to know as Yami. The new 'crowned' ruler of his mother planet. He just couldn't understand. How can this stranger be the King. When it is he that is of the royal family of Earth. What did he meant when he said he gave up his soul so he could live. 5,000 years ago? His mind raced with so many unanswered question. And hearing her joyful laugh with someone but him burned deeply into pure hatred and jealousy towards this man.

The Inners POV, Rei, Makoto, Minna, and Ami

Rei's

I can't believe what I'm seeing. She's so, so, what the hell, she's become more then she used to be. She's finally become the princess she's always meant to be. And such aura. Even way here I can see the purity of it, glowing like ethereal wings behind her. How can she change in such a short time. Is Serenity really awaken. If so, we are so screwed, so royally screwed.

Makoto's

She looks so calm and collected. A perfect lady. She even has 2 major hunks with her that's just oozing affections to her like she's some, some, fragile glass. Serenity was like that, like glass, needed protection and love. But now, she seems different. Stronger? In mind and body. Yes, that's it. She's grown up to be a strong proud lady. And our princess. Oh man, if that is really the princess now. I, we are royally, seriously screwed.

Minna's

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. The princess is awake! I remember that smile, that poise, that, perfection. She's awake. And we just, oh man oh man. We are so totally screwed now. She completely ignored our presence. In a calm way to. This does not bode well at all, not at all. If I remember correctly, the last time she was royally pissed. Oh fuck. I better tell the girls, if we haven't hit rock bottom yet, we're about to hit it, hard.

Ami's

I can't believe what I'm seeing before my eyes. Such elegance, purity and beauty. I can feel the warmth she spreads. The calmness that seems to flow and sooth everyone close to her. What have I done? And she didn't acknowledge us at all. Why do I feel so empty inside? So cold and dark? Has she really moved on without us? If so, we are so screwed. Oh my, how undignified of me.

Haruka's POV

I can't believe what I've done. And I'm the princess most elite senshi. And Michiru, she hasn't even glanced at me yet. She's still mad about the betrayal. Not that I really care who becomes king. As far as I'm concerned, I never did like Mamoru anyways. He's way to calm and collective to be true, and has the looks every girl swoons for. Those kinds always had a bad smell to them. Cheating or power hungry. Guess he's both after that fiasco. I should say I'm sorry. Gain the princess trust back before I can even face Michiru again. But how? The princess won't even acknowledge any one of us right now.

Earthen Elemental Senshi's POV

The elemental senshi's of earth sat at their own table. Contemplating what just happen. Their prince, prince Endymion stripped of his powers? Because he wasn't paying attention to the moon brat? What's so special about her? To them, the princess of the moon look incapable to do anything, much less rule the planet they call home. And a new king? They never heard of Yami before. They're main goal in life was to protect the ruler of Earth. And to them, that is prince Endymion. There was nothing about Yami that they learned back in Silver Millennia, no source whatsoever. And he's the new ruler of Earth. That can't be. It had to be some trick. And they were going to fix the problem quickly. No moon brat was going to tell them their prince was not the rightful ruler of their planet. They will meet this Yami at 8. And force the truth out of him. One way or the other. This would be fun.

Little did they know, that their thoughts were being heard by the Guardian Priest himself

In the gardens full of white roses, a young silvery blue haired youth shakes his head in dismay.

"This isn't good at all, the future king is in danger, as well as the lunar princess. This is not the time for hate that's been spewed over thousands of years. They give me such shame to call them protectors of this planet."

The youth touches his forehead, and there gleamed a golden horn. "It's time to bless our new king with his crystal."

And in a bright flash, where the youth once stood. A graceful flying unicorn stood, wings outstretched and ready to fly.

And you though I forgot about Motoki?

Motoki was much surprised to see the change in his childhood friend and adopted little sister. And much surprised when he found out from her that his best friend neglected to even notice her anymore. He was going to have a little talk with his best friend, and his little posse. But for now, he has customers to attend to, and this being his most favorite, only the best for her and her new found friends.

First of, looking at the one his little bunny called Yami, who he remembers seeing a lot on television. "So, Yami, your going to marry my little bunny someday is it?" Of course he had to put on the 'I'm the big brother you better not hurt my little sister voice' into it.

"Motoki-nii-san! Yami isn't like that. He's sweet, kind, gentle and a real gentleman. Not like a certain ex I used to go out with." Usagi gave her most sad begging puppy look.

Motoki seeing the face, sweatdrop. "Well, uh, you know, I have to make sure you know. You deserved better."

Yami looks to Motoki. "I'm serious about marrying her one day. But that would be sometime after she graduates high school and I finish up my empire here in Japan. I assure you. I will not hurt her in any way. I love her very much. For the very longest time."

"Hmm. I can see in your eyes the truth. Very well, but if I even catch her crying because of you. I'm going to chase you down Japan with a hot spatula."

XD I can just picture Motoki in an apron chasing Yami around in a red hot spatula.

Family Time

After much catching up with her still loyal scouts. And getting them to know her new friends and scouts. The moon princess turned her head to face her love.

"It's beautiful outside with the snow still falling. Fancy a winter's walk to the park love? There is an ice skating ring there, we can all go and have fun before we retire for the day? Hmm? Please?"

"Yeah daddy! Can we go? Please, please pretty please!" NyAshia put her best puppy pout look.

Laughing, Yami embraced both his loves. "Alright, alright, but I'm not skating. I and the cold don't go together."

The two ladies exchanged a look then smiled. "Alright."

Of course this left Yami wondering knowing full well the meaning of such shared looks.

Meanwhile.

Seto had this funny feeling every time he looked at the green haired woman. There was definitely something he's forgotten that he should not have. He just couldn't place what it was at the moment.

Setsuna on the other hand. Remembers all to well now. The blue eyed devil known as Seto, was no other then the loyal head priest of Pharaoh Bel-Ami during his reign. She could feel his stares on her, and a blush crept up to her cheeks.

Mikhail, noticing this seemed very amused, even a smirked graced her lips.

A nudge is felt on her rib as Mikhail looks to her side where a grinning Israfil sat. She whispers amongst themselves, "Think he remembers?"

Mikhail shook her head no. "No, but she does."

"Ouu, can't wait till it hits."

Sighing, "Israfil, for Ra's sake don't even think of playing matchmaker. IF something happens, I'm coming after you and shave you bald as the day you were born."

Israfil mutters a shock, "Oh Ra! Anything but that! Anything but that!"

Mikhail smirks, "Oh yes I would, and enjoy every moment of it."

"You wouldn't. Seriously, my parents will have a fit."

"I don't think they would mind, if you did a serious boo boo."

"Okay, okay, I get the point. Let's not think about cutting off my hair, okay. I'm quite attached to it." And Israfil would caress her long wavy golden locks.

Hotaru, on the other hand, was staring at both the females. There was something about them, something familiar. Of course she knew they were Sailor Earth and Sol. But there were more to them, then they let on. 'There is something so familiar about them, their aura. . .'

"Hotaru-chan!" Something light landed on Hotaru's lap. To see it was little Chibi, oh no, NyAshia. "NyAshia." She smiles softly at her little friend. Now the age difference is quite big, but she still considered her, her best friend. And would so till the end. "What is it princess?"

NyAshia pouts. "No, no Hotaru-chan. Between you and me, you can call me Asha for short. That's what mommy and daddy are calling me now." She puts on her happiest grin. "I'm so happy to see you again Hotaru-chan! We can play together again. Mommy said I can stay with you and Puu till she settles back here with daddy."

Hotaru smiled, "I'm glad we can still be friends pri- I mean Asha-chan."

"We are and always will be the best of friends Hotaru-chan!"

"Well now, since we are all finished eating. Shall we go now? The stare they are giving us is really starting to unnerve me." Yami replied.

Mikhail snorts, "You shouldn't be bothered with them highness, uh, I mean Yami. They are unworthy of your attentions at the moment."

"Love, she is right, are you seriously going to fight them at 8?"

"Hmm, it's not that I have to love, they wish it. And they will never leave us alone till I do. Don't worry. I won't be defeated by those lots that easily." He smiles at her, "I have the power of friends with me, remember."

She blinks, then gasps. "They....their alive to?"

He merely winks, "You'll see soon enough dear, soon enough."

In the Darkness

"The time has come. An unsure new destiny is being made. My return, my kingdom, Darkness shall reign once more."

Brain hurts, been awhile since I had to sit down and do a story.

Oh well! Things are starting to heat up!

O.o;; Will Yami be okay alone! . Mamoru is such a jackass. His 'senshi's are brats! Go Yami! I'm rooting for ya! You are the Kiinnngg!

The Inner Scouts are Screwed? YOU bet! And Haruku has to reconcile with her princess before Michi-san will even think of getting back with her! Trust lost is hard to Regain! What oh what are they going to do!

And the Return of the Earth's Guardian Priest! O.o What's gonna Happen!

And! There heeerreeee!


End file.
